Como si fueramos novios
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un chico popular y el unico chico gay respetado en su escuela. En un deseo de ayudar a Blaine Anderson de acoso que sufria mientre diciendo que son novios. Con el tiempo Blaine se vuelve indispensable en la vida de Kurt pero... ¿Blaine le correspondera? O ¿ todo quedara simplemente en una hermosa mentira?.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! PUES AQUI CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. SE ME OCURRIO COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A UNA CANCION. EN ESTE CASO "COMO SI FUERAMOS NOVIOS" DE BELINDA :D**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA LA ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO CADA 3er DIA, YA QUE TENGO LA OTRA QUE ACTUALIZO A DIARIO ^^ ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

Capitulo 1 "La Mentira"

Kurt caminaba por los pasillos ya casi vacios de su preparatoria, pues ya eran las 6:00 pm, el era junto con su amiga santana los lideres de las porristas asi que se habían quedado a ensayar desde las 3:00 pm, en verdad que estaba cansado.

El castaño abrió su casillero y se encontró con la foto de el con sus amigos de la otra escuela, su anterior escuela, no quería volver ahí, recordaba los abusos e insultos que diariamente le hacían por el simple hecho de ser gay.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, el era respetado y aceptado no solo por el hecho de que había logrado darse a respetar, sino porque su padre ahora era un importante político, era diputado y por eso nadie le molestaba, aunque agradecia tener amigos sinceros.

Otros no tanto.

En fin, se sentía bien aunque no podía evitar sentir pena por aquellos a los que no les iba tan bien como a el, quería hacer algo por esos chicos homosexuales que padecían el mismo bullying que el había padecido anteriormente pero era difícil, demasiado.

En otro lugar

- asi que dinos pequeño marica ¿te gusta espiarnos? – decía con enojo y burla Tyler, el capitán del equipo de futbol, mientras que sus 2 compañeros inseparables se reian del rostro de espanto del chico del que se burlaban.

- yo no los estaba espiando, estas son las regaderas… todos podemos usarlas – hablaba Blaine Anderson con temor pero también molesto por la situación.

Ninguno de esos era su tipo, ni nunca lo serian.

Tyler se acerco amenazante - que tal si le enseñamos a no andar de pervertido fisgón ¿eh, chicos?

Los otros se acercaron de igual modo, Blaine retrocedió, lo menos que quería eran problemas y a esas horas creyo que no había nadie, pues hoy no había entrenamiento del equipo pues entrenaban las animadoras.

Blaine sabia que aunque sabia pelear a pesar del estereotipo de que los chicos gay no hacen otra cosa mas que actuar como mujeres, eso era mentira, el sabia boxeo entre otras cosas pero contra tres jamás podría.

- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? No los estaba espiando, y están muy equivocados si creen que por ser gay me gustan todos los hombres, no es asi y ninguno de ustedes me interesan en lo mas minimo! – no quería que lo vieran intimidado a pesar de estar muerto de miedo en ese momento.

- maricas como tu no deberían existir, no son normales y creo que la humanidad nos agradecería por desacernos de tipos como tu – y al decir eso, Tyler le dio un golpe en el estomago, por suerte logro alejarse un poco y eso hizo que no le diera tan fuerte como sabia era su intención.

En ese momento, no supo como pero logro dirigirse a la salida de los vestidores, solo corria, debía alejarse de ahí o encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

- ni creas que te escaparas Anderson! – grito alex, uno de los otros amigos.

¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Yo no le he hecho daño a nadie… nunca me meto con nadie… ¿solo por ser gay?¿solo por eso tengo que sufrir esto todos los días?

Pensaba el ojimiel, ya sin poder evitar salir las lagrimas de sus ojos, estaba tan molesto con la vida, mas bien con todos. Al ir tan rápido se tropezó y cayo, al darse cuenta estaba alguien frente a el. Levanto la mirada, era kurt hummel. Nunca se espero encontrarse con el de entre todas las personas.

El único chico gay que no debía preocuparse por lo que el estaba pasando. El único chico gay al que respetaban.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el castaño ofreciéndole su mano, Blaine la tomo y se dejo ayudar.

En eso los tres chicos lo alcanzaron pero se detuvieron al verlo con kurt, Blaine al instante se tenso y empezó a retroceder, kurt no debía ser un genio para entrender lo que pasaba.

La manera en que Blaine corria como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo aterrado que se veía y el odio con que era mirado por esos tres. Era como un deja vu, era como si Blaine fuera el. Asi seguramente era como se veía en su otra escuela. Sintió una gran ira por esos 3 que intimidaban al pobre chico solo por ser diferente a ellos.

- hummel no te metas, este fisgon debe pagar por estar usmeando – le dijo tayler con enojo, a lo que Blaine contesto – yo no estaba de fisgon, solo estaba usando las regaderas como cualquier otra persona – se defendió el moreno.

- ya lo oyeron, no entiendo porque hacen tanto escándalo – dijo kurt retándolos, Tyler rodo los ojos – mira, Anderson ya nos debe varias, asi que tu no te metas hummel, el asunto no es contigo sino con este maldito marica!

"marica" esa maldita palabra, odiaba esa palabra, y vio como los ojos del moreno se llenaban de lagrimas, sabia lo que el chico estaba sintiendo, el mejor que nadie lo sabia. Quería ayudarlo, a el nadie lo ayudo en su anterior escuela, porque nadie había sido tan valiente como para salir del closet, en cambio el había escuchado que Anderson lo había hecho aun cuando seguramente se ganaría la antipatía de casi todos.

Solo había una forma de ayudarlo, para que no lo molestaran o mas bien, es lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Ojala Blaine no se molestara.

- ¿saben? El problema aquí es que el asunto si es conmigo, están molestando a mi novio y eso no se los voy a permitir – dijo serio, Blaine abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido por las palabras del castaño, kurt solo le dio una mirada de suplica, pidiendo que no lo desmintiera.

Los otros chicos se quedaron callados después de la confesión del ojiazul.

- asi que… como comprenderán, sino quieren tener verdaderos problemas lo dejaran en paz o me encargare de que mi padre se cobre lo que sea que quieran hacerle a mi novio – dijo en tono amenazante, los otros solo lo miraron con coraje pero no podían hacer nada.

- como sea, nos vamos… pero ya nos la cobraremos – lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono para que solo lo escucharan sus otros dos amigos y se fueron.

Al estar solos Blaine y kurt se miraron, el castaño sabia que debía hablar con el moreno después de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dijiste semejante mentira? – preguntaba alterado Blaine quien no comprendía nada, kurt le dio una timida sonrisa.

- es lo único que se me ocurrió para que te dejen en paz lo que resta del año… mira Blaine, tu sabes que por el puesto de mi papa soy intocable en este lugar, no me gusta aprovecharme de eso pero a la vez ayuda, y quiero ayudarte… realmente quiero hacerlo – le dijo serio.

Blaine lo miro con desconfianza - ¿te das cuenta que para mañana todo mundo sabra que supuestamente somos novios? Esto… no es justo es una mentira muy pesada, no quiero causarte problemas – el moreno bajo la mirada.

Kurt se acerco – ha sido mi idea y no me causaras problemas, al contrario asi me ayudas a que nadie se me acerque por un buen tiempo, ambos nos ayudaremos tu dejaras de ser molestado y podras estar tranquilo y yo podre disfrutar mi soltería con un nuevo amigo ¿te parece?

Blaine no lograba entender el comportamiento del castaño, nunca se habían dirigido la palarbra y ahora hasta "novios" eran. Pero no le quedo mas que confiar en el ojiazul.

- esta bien… gracias – le dio una pequeña sonrisa y kurt le devolvió el gesto. Estaba seguro que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por fin podía ayudar a un chico que vivía los problemas que el vivio.

Lo que no sabia es que ese chico cambiaria completamente su vida. Llevándolo a hacer cosas que juro nunca volveria hacer por nadie en su vida.

**NADA MEJOR QUE LEER FANFICS KLAINE ESTOS 7 MESES SIN GLEE :c ESTOY REALMENTE TRISTE POR ESO...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! PUES AQUI NUEVO CAPITULO, A PARTIR DE ESTE EMPEZARE A PONER FRASES QUE TENGAN QUE VER CON EL TITULO Y EL CAPITULO, NO SE... ES COMO INSPIRADOR :3 RECUERDEN QUE CADA 3ER DIA ES LA ACTUALIZACION :D LES QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS A: ****anallely crisscolfer**** y a AmiDela ^^**

Capitulo 2 "Conociendonos"

_"En algun momento de tu vida vas a conocer a alguien y finalmente te vas a dar cuenta porque no funciono con nadie mas"_

Al dia siguiente Blaine llego a la preparatoria como todos los días, solo que ahora todo era diferente, podía sentir como todas las miradas eran para el, lo cual era demasiado extraño, ya que casi nadie notaba su existencia y si lo hacían, era para molestarlo.

De repente sintió que era abrazado – tu tienes algo muy importante que contarnos, mal amigo!

La voz de tina sonaba falsamente molesta, mas bien parecía emocionada - ¿de que hablas? ¿y desde cuando soy mal amigo? – pregunto divertido, en eso rachel llego a su lado también.

- desde que nos ocultaste que estas saliendo con nada mas y nada menos que kurt hummel – le dijo acusatoriamente la castaña, y entonces todo quedo claro.

La razón por la que todos lo miraban y porque casualmente nadie lo había molestado al entrar, todos ya sabia su supuesta relación con el líder de las animadoras. Dio un fuerte suspiro, tenia que comenzar a mentir.

- oh bueno… prácticamente no les oculte nada, apenas ayer nos hicimos novios – las chicas sonrieron emocionadas. Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando la campana de la escuela sono anunciando el inicio de clases.

- no creas que te nos escapas, en el almuerzo nos tienes que contar toooodo – Blaine rodo los ojos ¿Qué les podía contar? No había historia que contar.

Las clases pasaron rápido y la hora del descanso había llegago, literalmente fue arrastrado por sus dos mejores amigas a la mesa, se sorprendió que ya hasta le habían comprado el almuerzo.

- vaya que son chismosas – se burlo el ojimiel, las chicas ignoraron el comentario – anda dinos! ¿Cómo fue? No nos habías dicho si quiera que se hablaran!

Se puso nervioso, ni siquiera habían hablado para inventarse una historia, en eso kurt entro con santana, brittany y unos jugadores de futbol, kurt le dedico una sonrisa y decidió respondérsela con otra, entonces se dio cuenta que se dirigían para su mesa. Ok, no se lo esperaba.

¿se sentarían con ellos?

Y efectivamente asi fue, los jugadores de futbol se fueron para otra mesa pero kurt se sento a su lado junto con brittany y santana. Blaine lo miro con intriga y kurt le susurro.

- se supone que somos novios, es normal que coma mi novio ¿no? – sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, rachel chillo emocionada. Los chicos voltearon a verla. Blaine estaba sonrojado.

Kurt miraba con ternura las reacciones del ojimiel – bueno y de que hablaban antes de que nos sentaramos con ustedes – pregunto el castaño, tina respondió.

- le preguntábamos a Blaine sobre como se hicieron novios, ya que el muy malo nunca nos dijo que se hablaban – se quejo la asiática.

- no te sientas mal, kurt tampoco nos dijo nada a nosotras – se quejo santana también, ambos chicos se miraron y aunque al ojiazul se le hacia divertido ver que podría inventarse el moreno sobre ellos, decidió ser el quien inventara la historia.

- no hay mucho que contar, un dia nos topamos y comenzamos a platicar, ya saben… somos los únicos gays declarados en la escuela – las chicas asintieron.

Blaine lo miraba expectante, le interesaba la historia que nunca sucedió – y nos dimos los teléfonos comenzamos a hablarnos por mensajes, luego por chat y entonces… decidi que lo quería de novio, es un chico adorable ¿no creen?

Las chicas vieron emocionadas la historia y Blaine no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y pensar que kurt seria un gran actor, seguro un dia sabria que gano un Oscar, solo sonrio y las chicas parecían mas emocionadas que ellos.

- entonces ayer me anime, nos vimos en las canchas después del entrenamiento y pues el me respondió que si… y mirenos aquí – termino dándole otro beso en la mejilla.

- estoy muy feliz por esto, por fin a nuestro blainey se le hizo tener novio, su primer novio! – grito emocionada tina y Blaine quería que la tierra lo tragara ¿era necesario que dijera lo ultimo?

Kurt lo miro asombrado, pues pensó que como el, Blaine ya había tenido novio enteriormente, se sorprendió al saber que no era asi. Blaine decidió mirar para otro lado cuando vio que Tyler con sus amigos y otro chico… Max, el ex novio de kurt venían hacia el.

- asi que es cierto… andas con Anderson – su tono era molesto y de desagrado, kurt solo lo miro mal, si las miradas mataran definitivamente ese chico ya estaría bien muerto.

- no es algo que te incumba, pero si… somos novios ¿algun problema? – le pregunto molesto mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del ojimiel.

Blaine realmente que se sentía incomo con la situación – el no parece tu tipo kurt, siempre estuviste con chicos bueno… mucho mas atractivos y menos sosos – dijo en burla el chico de cabello negro, el no pertenecía a la escuela, pero tenia grandes amigos ahí. Era alto, musculoso no en exageración, ojos azules. Si, era guapo.

Kurt levanto la ceja con un aire de superioridad y volteo a ver a su "novio" le sorprendia que no lo vieran apuesto, para el castaño Blaine era un chico demasiado guapo, si bien no era de los chicos mas altos, de hecho era un poco mas bajo que el y tampoco tenia musculos por todos lados pero tenia un rostro demasiado bello, ojos de demasiados colores, sonrisa perfecta, una expresión de sinceridad y ternura en su mirada… si, era demasiado apuesto.

- no se de que hablas, de hecho… para mi, Blaine es demasiado apuesto, mucho mas que tu y si nos vamos a cuales son mi tipo definitivamente tu no lo eras o siguiéramos juntos ¿no crees? – hablo con superioridad.

- me estas insinuando que este es mejor que yo – apuntando al ojimiel, quien simplemente no sabia que cara poner ante tan extraña situación.

Kurt sonrio – mucho mejor, en todos los sentidos – todos miraban asombrados aquella discusión, Blaine solo miraba sorprendido al castaño quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, Blaine no sabia que creer pero aun sabiendo que todo era actuado lo hizo sentir bien.

Lo hizo sentir importante.

- ahora sinceramente, quisiera que dejaras de molestar mi almuerzo con mi novio – max solo fulmino con la mirada a Blaine y salió con los demás detrás de el.

Kurt suspiro cansadamente y fastidiado, tomo la mano de Blaine – ven, necesitamos hablar, chicas me lo robare un rato – ellas solo sonrieron y se fueron al patio, debajo de un árbol.

- lamento lo que paso – le dijo mientras se sentaban, Blaine solo negó – descuida de hecho te agradezco lo que dijiste aunque… fuera actuado – kurt le sonrio.

- no todo era mentira, sinceramente creo que eres muy apuesto y que sin duda eres mucho mejor que el – Blaine abrió los ojos sin comprender.

Kurt sentía que Blaine era un chico muy timido pero muy tierno y sin duda quería conocerlo, le gustaría tenerlo como buen amigo – asi que… ¿tu primer novio, eh?

Dijo para romper el hielo, Blaine sonrio tímidamente – si… veras, no he tenido mucha suerte además que en si… nadie me ha interesado – le platico sin mas, kurt asintió.

- comprendo pero supongo has tenido pretendientes, como te dije, eres demasiado apuesto para que me digas que no has tenido a nadie detrás de ti – Blaine le sonrio agradeciéndole el cumplido y negó con la cabeza.

- tengo mala suerte… atraigo a puro chico malo – dijo antes de ver a la nada - ¿a que te refieres con chico malo? – le pregunto curioso.

- ya sabes… chicos que solo te buscan para una noche, ya sabes para que – kurt comprendió, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero no un silencio incomodo sino uno bastante agradable.

Kurt miraba a su nuevo amigo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía a gusto con una persona que no fuera santana o brittany.

- tu y… max ¿terminaron mal? – le pregunto curioso después del espectáculo de la cafetería, kurt asintió.

- se podría decir que si, ni siquiera se porque anduve con el… tal vez solo no quería estar solo y al principio me pareció un buen tipo pero después resulto ser un petulante arrogante y sinceramente no los tolero – arrugo el seño y Blaine se rio, kurt lo miro extrañado.

- enojado te ves muy tierno, que contradictorio – ambos rieron después de ese comentario.

Otro silencio gobernó el momento y kurt decidió acabar con el – Blaine… ni siquiera te pregunte si estabas bien con esto, ¿quieres que sigamos? La verdad no quiero incomodarte – el moreno lo pensó unos instantes pero asintió sonriendo.

- la verdad, me gustaría terminar este año sin estar escondiéndome de los homofóbicos de la escuela – kurt tomo eso como un si.

- para antes que termine el año, faltan tan solo 5 meses fingiremos una ruptura y todos deben enterarse que tu me dejaste a mi – Blaine lo miro con disgusto – escucha, si es asi todos seguirán respetándote, en fin ¿Quién alguna vez ha dejado a kurt hummel? Seras una leyenda jaja

Pero Blaine siguió mirándolo no muy convencido – no me parece justo, porque no simplemente terminamos en buenos términos y ya – kurt lo miro con ternura y suspiro.

- bueno… lo haremos a tu manera – Blaine sonrio y kurt se dio cuenta de algo.

Realmente le gustaba la sonrisa de Blaine.

**LISTO! GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! AQUI AGAIN :3 GRACIAS A LOS FIELES LECTORES Y SI LLEGAN NUEVOS TAMBIEN ^^ ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, SI LES SOY SINCERA ME GUSTA MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTA NOVELA, NO SE... ME AGRADO EL TRAMA :3**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS AHI SI PUEDEN RECOMIENDENLA A SUS AMIGOS ^^**

Capitulo 3 "El primer beso"

_"La decisión del primer beso es la mas crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de si la rendición"_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que toda la escuela sabia de su supuesta relación, ellos se la pasaban juntos pero es que en realidad ambos les encantaba la compañía del otro, eso facilitaba su actuación pues no fingían que se la pasaban bien entre ellos.

Pero lamentablemente no faltaban aquellos que se fijaban en los pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que nunca habían presenciado un beso entre la "feliz" pareja, lo cual era demasiado extraño, pues kurt siempre había sido demasiado liberal, no era extraño verlo en situaciones romanticas con su anterior novio.

Tampoco era como si los vieran hacerse mimos, de hecho para la mayoría era como si se tratara de dos mejores amigos y eso es todo.

Blaine y kurt se encontraban debajo del árbol grande que se encontraba en las orillas del campo donde entrenaban los jugadores de futbol, ahí es donde podían hablar sinceramente.

- entonces tu hermano se encuentra en Inglaterra – decía kurt y Blaine asentía – asi es, el se encarga del gasto de mis estudios desde que nuestros padres fallecieron hace casi 4 años, ha sido difícil para el… lo quiero mucho – confeso recordando a su hermano.

El castaño le sonrio – lamento lo de tus padres y me encantaría conocer a tu hermano – Blaine sonrio asintiendo.

- en cuanto venga a visitarme te lo presentare – le prometió el moreno, en eso, santana llego a ellos con una cara angustiada – vaya… ¿Qué pasa? Pareces como preocupada – dijo curioso el ojiazul.

- kurt, ¿saben lo que están hablando de ustedes? – ambos negaron con la cabeza sin entender bien lo que sucedia – aseguran que ustedes no son una pareja realmente – ambos se miraron intrigados.

El castaño solo rodo los ojos – no es como si nos importara lo que piensen santana – dijo kurt restándole importancia.

- oh vamos chicos, es que también ustedes son como que muy… no se, ni nosotras que somos sus amigas hemos visto un beso de ustedes – Blaine desvio la mirada y kurt noto sus mejillas sonrojadas, dio un suspiro.

- creo que lo que nosotros hagamos es nuestro problema – santana rodo los ojos – solo se que nadie va a descansar de decir cosas de ustedes hasta que los callen y un beso no estaría mal, no se porque ahora eres asi kurt, con max se comían mutuamente en los pasillos – kurt solo le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia.

Santana se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la raya además, que estaba hablando del exnovio de kurt con el novio actual presente.

- lo siento Blaine emm… mejor olviden lo que acabo de decir – y se fue, kurt miro a Blaine con disculpa por lo dicho.

- descuida, asi es santana, demasiado directa – dijo con una semi sonrisa el ojimiel, kurt asintió pesadamente y hablo – creo que deberíamos hacerlo… ya sabes, callarlos – el moreno bajo la mirada y kurt lo miro intrigado.

- ¿tanto te molesta besarme? – le pregunto un poco ofendido, Blaine negó rápidamente con la cabeza – no es eso kurt…

Por el tono de voz que utilizo el castaño se dio cuenta que era algo mas importante, asi que lo miro fijamente – entonces… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con una sonrisa, ambos se tenían mucha confianza.

De hecho kurt, podría decir que Blaine se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

- como sabes yo nunca he tenido novio… por lo mismo yo… - y kurt abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de lo lento que era – nunca has besado a un chico ¿no has tenido tu primer beso Blaine?

Pregunto totalmente asombrado, Blaine bajo la mirada con vergüenza, a sus casi 17 y aun no había besado a nadie.

A kurt se le hizo la cosa mas tierna – hey no te avergüences, esta bien – le dijo tomando su barbilla y haciendo que nuevamente lo mirara a los ojos.

- por eso mismo… no quiero esto kurt, quiero que mi primer beso sea con una persona que me ame, que sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella – el castaño comprendió el punto y sabia que el ojimiel tenia razón.

- ahí si ni como contradecirte, esta muy bien que pienses asi… entonces tenemos que buscar otra manera de callarlos ¿te parece? – Blaine asintió alegre y kurt le sonrio ampliamente.

Ese chico sin duda, era adorable.

El dia paso normalmente, y kurt decidió pasar por los pasillos tomado de la mano con el moreno quien solo le sonria, platicaban mientras caminaban de diversas cosas. Tenían demasiado en común aunque también era completamente diferentes en muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, a Blaine le gustaban los deportes como el boxeo, kurt prefería ser animado. Blaine amaba el café caliente mientras kurt lo prefería frio. Kurt amaba la moda y Blaine solo se ponía cosas que no se le vieran mal. Blaine era muy timido y kurt muy liberal. Blaine prefería ir al cine y kurt a una fiesta.

Pero ambos eran muy romanticos, amaban cantar aunque eso era algo secreto, les gustaban las obras trágicas de amor y obviamente ambos tenían historias algo amargas sobre su orientación sexual.

- ¿te gustaría compañarme al cine esta noche? – le pregunto a Blaine, este se sorprendió por la invitación – oh vamos, somos amigos ¿no? Tampoco es extraño

Blaine solo se rio y acepto, a las 7 se quedaron de ver en la salida de la escuela, esa tarde Blaine había tenido que realizar un trabajo de química con tina y queen mientras kurt había tenido entrenamiento de animadoras.

Kurt vio como Blaine se dirigía a el despidiéndose de las dos chicas y subieron juntos al coche del castaño.

- y entonces ¿Cuál veremos? – pregunto Blaine a lo que kurt le sonrio – non-stop ¿te parece?

Blaine asintió – por supuesto, ame las dos de búsqueda implacable seguro esta me encantara – kurt rio por el entusiasmo del ojimiel, no tardaron mas de 15 minutos en llegar y entonces compraron las entradas.

Aun faltaba casi media hora para que empezara la película y decidieron platicar un poco de todas las anteriores películas de liam neeson.

- por supuesto que búsqueda implacable 1 es mejor que la dos! Aunque las dos son geniales, nunca superara la primera – decía el moreno y kurt lo contradijo – pero la segunda tiene mas drama ya que no solo peligra su hija sino también su esposa.

Hubieran continuado si no hubieran personas nada agradables: su ex novio max, Tyler y sus amigos junto con sus respectivas novias.

- vaya vaya con quien nos encontramos la pareja mas tierna del momento – kurt sabia que max estaba hablando con sarcasmo, seguro ya sabia de los rumores.

Blaine ya no se sentía intimidado sino que fastidiado ¿Por qué ese chico no superaba a kurt? Que se buscara una vida.

- yo pensé que ya me había librado de tu presencia, deja de molestar que estoy ocupado – dijo con indiferencia el ojiazul mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada a su "novio".

- ¿en serio? Ocupado ¿en que? He escuchado que ustedes son como dos hermanos, eso si que suena aburrido, dime kurt ¿desde cuando eres un mojigato? – se burlo el chico y kurt lo quería asesinar con su mirada y se dirigió hacia el.

- mi vida con Blaine no te interesa, mejor deja de ser un mal perdedor y piérdete – Blaine le había puesto una mano en el hombro indicándole que se tranquilizara.

Max observo que kurt daba un suspiro, controlándose – asi que Anderson te tiene bien domado ¿eh kurt? – el castaño solo rodo los ojos realmente fastidiado con la situación.

- no se porque te interesas tanto en nosotros – hablo por primera vez el moreno – porque no me creo que realmente sean novios, como dije antes Anderson… no eres el tipo de kurt – Blaine lo miro mal, realmente que ese chico lo ponía de malas.

- aunque si quieren que dejemos de pensar eso ¿Por qué no nos demuestran ese gran amor del que presumen? – hablo Tyler esta vez, burlon. Seguro el fue el que empezó con todo eso. Seguro el había sido el que puso a dudar a medio mundo, pues algo les decía que lo que paso aquella tarde no había convencido a Tyler.

Kurt no sabia que decir ni que hacer, sabia lo que les estaban pidiendo pero recordaba la charla con Blaine y sabia que el moreno se merecía un primer beso especial con su persona especial.

- no tenemos porque demostrarles nada, nosotros sabemos lo que ten… - pero no pudo terminar lo que pensaba decir porque fue callado por unos labios y no unos labios cualquiera sino los del bello ojimiel.

No se podía creer lo que sucedia, Blaine lo estaba besando! Eso si no lo vio venir pero le gusto, esos labios tenían un genial sabor a menta que le hizo olvidarse de todo y decidió corresponder el beso y no solo eso sino profundizarlo, sabia que Blaine hizo esto para ayudarlo y si este iba a ser el primer beso de Blaine haría que lo disfrutara.

Kurt puso sus manos en la cintura del mas bajo pudiendo asi apegar mas el cuerpo del ojimiel y este se aferro a su cuello, la lengua del castaño jugaba con la del moreno quien a pesar de ser inexperto le estaba dando una hermosa sensación. Sus labios se movían algo desesperados y la falta de aire se hizo presente asi que se separaron.

Mirándose a los ojos, kurt se dio cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba Blaine pero con una semi sonrisa que fue como una buena señal y entonces recordó al publico frente a el que los miraban impactados y sonrio, tomando la mano de su novio.

- bien, creo que ya han tenido bastante espectáculo ahora si me permiten me ire con mi novio a la sala a no ver la película ¿entienden, verdad? – miro con superioridad y entonces se dirigió con Blaine a la sala dejando a un muy malhumorado max y un Tyler aun en shock.

Kurt después de eso y al sentarse en sus respectivos asientos decidió hablar con Blaine, era una suerte que aun faltaran unos minutos para que la película comenzara.

- Blaine… no tenias porque hacerlo – dijo apenado dándose cuenta de lo que Blaine le había dado… su primer beso.

- yo se que bueno, no fue como hubiera querido pero te mentiría si te dijera que me arrepiento, fue mi decisión y no quiero que te sinetas mal, eres un gran besador kurt a pesar de no tener con quien compararte me hiciste sentir especial con ese beso y eso es suficiente – le hablo sinceramente.

Kurt tomo una mano de Blaine entre las suyas – eres especial Blaine Anderson y tu también eres un gran besador si te soy sincero… es el mejor beso que he tenido – Blaine se sonrojo al instante, su corazón latio rápidamente.

Cuando pensó que le daría un infarto la pantalla se encendio y agradeció eso, aun no se recuperaba del beso y ahora las palabras del castaño lo estremecieron.

Kurt le sonrio tiernamente, ahora que se detenia a pensarlo… le encantaba saberse el dueño del primer beso de Blaine.

**GRACIAS POR LEERLA :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 4 PORQUE MAÑANA NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR :P TENGO UNA FIESTA FAMILIAR Y YA SABEN... ESAS VAN PA LARGO :P**

**AmiDela jaja lo se pero creeme no fue nada obligado, mas adelante entenderas muchas cosas tanto por parte de kurt como de blaine.**

**WerpG que bueno que te haya gustado :D**

** si, quise cambiarles un poco ya que siempre he visto a blaine como muy adorable y asi lo quiser poner aqui y a kurt mas emmm mas poderoso.**

**Moontse VR jajajaja amo tus comentarios y si, ambos no saben aun que son el amor de por vida del otro. que manera de ser no novios pero hay muchas cosas aun por saberse.**

**Gabriela Cruz descuida, me alegra que te este gustando, no dejes de leerla se vienen cosas interesantes**

Capitulo 4 "Celos"

_"El que no tiene celos no esta enamorado, los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor"_

No tardo mucho para que toda la escuela se enterara de lo sucedido en el cine, ahora todos los veian con adoracion. Blaine se sentía abrumado, era como si ahora lo miraran con admiración ¿todo por salir con kurt hummel? Vaya que el bachillerato es una tapa dramática pensaba el moreno.

Mientras, kurt por fin agradecia que max haya dejado de fastidiarlo, en serio que estaba cansado, no se lo había contado a nadie, pero desde que habían terminado le mandaba mensajes o llamaba y después todo el drama de Blaine hizo que lo buscara, después de lo del cine max ya no se había aparecido.

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que la mentira había empezado y no había dia que no viera al moreno, aunque hoy no lo había visto en todo el dia.

- ya supieron del chico nuevo! – exclamaba emocionada tina – no, para nada – dijo desinteresado el castaño, santana y brittany llegaron después.

- vaya que andas lento hummel, pues si es nuevo se llama sam Evans y… es bisexual – dijo santana guiñándole un ojo.

Kurt solo rodo los ojos – ya ya… se que tu corazón y mente orita están gobernados por un hobbit de hermosos ojos miel – reia divertida pero feliz.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde estaba Blaine? Era extraño no verlo en la mañana, siempre se veian en la entrada o el pasaba por el.

Vieron como el chico nuevo, sam venia platicando animadamente con rachel – hola chicos, el es sam aunque seguro ya lo saben, sam Evans – los presento.

- hola, mucho gusto kurt hummel – lo saludo el castaño y después le siguieron brittany y santana, tina nerviosa también.

- el gusto es mio chicos, me alegra no tener que ser el chico nuevo que se queda solo en la mesa de fondo – todos rieron, pues sabían que eso pasaba, en eso un moreno llegaba emocionado en medio de ellos.

- mira kurt! Consegui entradas para el estreno de la nueva película de X-men, tuve que dormirme hasta tarde porque la prevente fue a las 2 am ¿a quien se le ocurre? Pero bueno, lo logre por ello me quede dormido pero bueno, no importa ¿iras conmigo? – todos miraron con ternura al ojimiel que parecía un niño emocionado.

Kurt conocía el gusto de Blaine por los comics y x-me era uno de sus favoritos – por supuesto que si ire – le contesto sonriendo.

- haber querido hobbit es hora de presentarte al chico nuevo – dijo santana y Blaine volteo a mirar al rubio quien le sonrio enseguida – Sam Evans, mucho gusto – se presento el rubio quien lo miraba intensamente.

A kurt no le gusto para nada la manera en que el chico nuevo miraba a Blaine – hola, Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto – saludo amablemente el moreno mientras le sonreía alegre.

Santana miro la expresión de su amigo nada contento con la escena, pues ahora sam le hacia una platica sobre X-men al ojimiel parecía que se conocían de siempre y kurt sintió algo que no pudo controlar asi que se acerco a la nueva pareja de amigos y puso su brazo rodeando la cintura de Blaine y acercándolo posesivamente, acción que sorprendió al mas bajo.

- cariño, es hora de irnos a clase… - le dijo con "amor" a su novio quien solo se sonrojo por la primera palabra y después el castaño miro al rubio – mucho gusto Evans – dijo con un tono de voz amenazante y se fue tomando de la mano a Blaine.

Sam los miro confundido y santana se acerco – ignora la escena de celos sam, lo que pasa es que mi amigo esta loco por su pequeño novio – sam asintió comprendiendo la situación, no pudo evitar decepcionarse.

Pues Blaine le había gustado desde que lo vio.

Mientras en los pasillos Blaine aun se encontraba realmente intrigado por la extraña acción del ojiazul de hace unos momentos.

- kurt… ¿estas enojado por algo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, kurt dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo, ni el mismo se entendía, ¿Qué había sido eso? Fue un acto completamente infantil.

- kurt, no entiendo nada… estaba hablando con sam y de repente prácticamente te metiste y me alejaste de el, eso fue grosero – hablo serio el castaño, kurt lo miro enojado.

- si tanto te molesta haberte interrumpido puedes regresar y pedirle que sea tu novio para que no te fastidien, haber si lo hace! – Blaine al escucharlo se solto.

Por primera vez kurt lo había dañado con sus palabras – nunca te pedi que lo hicieras – dijo molesto y con la mirada decepcionada y kurt se arrepintió al instante, vio como el moreno daba la vuelta y lo alcanzo.

- lo siento mucho… anoche no dormi bien y eso siempre hace que ande con un humor de los mil demonios, creo que tu has sido la victima de hoy – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para disculparse.

Blaine lo miro serio y después dio un suspiro – adviérteme entonces… aunque hablando en serio, si te molesta todo esto… - kurt lo paro poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Blaine.

- no pienses eso, no me arrepiento de habértelo pedido, me alegra haberlo hecho, ahora tengo una buen amigo y además, me consiguió una entrada para el estreno de X-men ¿Cómo puedo arrepentirme después de eso – Blaine rio con el y no volvieron hablar del tema.

Kurt fue al entrenamiento con las animadoras y santana se acerco – es la primera vez que te vi celoso querido hummel – se burlaba y el castaño la ignoro pero ella insistió.

- debo admitir que dudaba de tu relación con Blaine pero ahora… no – kurt levanto una ceja con intriga - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Santana sonrio ampliamente – simple, sin amor no hay celos y tu querido kurt solo tuviste que ver una sencilla platica de tu novio con otro chico para que hicieras toda una comica escena de "este hombre es mio" jaja casi asesinas a sam con tu mirada mira que pensé que te le echarías encima a golpes - se reia ligeramente.

¿en serio se vio asi? Se preguntaba el ojiazul, no pensaba que se hubiera visto tan exagerado, además santana se equivocaba, su relación era falsa pero…

Esos fueron celos ¿no? No, no puedieron haber sido celos, pues no amo a Blaine pero… entonces ¿Por qué hice eso? Es mejor no pensar ni analizar esto.

- ¿ya le dijiste a Blaine que venga a vernos el viernes? Ya sabes, es la competencia – kurt ya le había comentado y el ojimiel le había asegurado que iria.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa.

- ok ok, ya veo que si le dijiste y seguro respondió que si, das miedo cuando estas enamorado hummel aunque si te soy sincera, es la primera vez que te veo asi, ese Anderson si que te esta haciendo caer por el ¿eh? – diciendo esto la morena se fue a lado de brittany y kurt no pudo evitar darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo últimamente desde que Blaine estaba a su lado.

Se sentía mas feliz. Se sentía mas valiente. Había sentido celos. Necesitaba ver a Blaine todos los días porque sino se sentía… ¿solo? ¿triste?

¿Qué estaba haciendo Blaine Anderson con el?

Mientras en esos momentos Blaine sacaba unas cosas de su casillero – hola de nuevo – hablo sam a su espalda, el moreno volteo – hola, oh… quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, kurt nunca hace eso – se disculpo y sam negó.

- descuida, es normal que se ponga celoso, las parejas hacen eso cuando ven a la persona que aman con alguien mas aun cuando en realidad no están haciendo nada – Blaine sonrio débil, pues el sabia que no era el caso.

El castaño no lo amaba.

Pero todos creían que si, asi que era normal que sam pensara eso – si, tienes razón aunque el nunca ha sido del tipo celoso – dijo mientras cerraba su casillero.

- ¿quieres acompañarnos a almorzar? Dudo que quieras estar solo – dijo amablemente el moreno y sam acepto y ambos fueron a la cafetería donde kurt ya estaba con las demás esperándolo, kurt no pudo evitar pensar al verlos que hacían bonita pareja y que sin duda sam seria un buen verdadero novio para Blaine.

Odio ese pensamiento. Odio saberse celoso. Odio saber que… se estaba enamorando.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR CIERTO SUBI UN ONE SHOT POR SI LO QUIEREN LEER**: s/10364751/1/No-me-olvides


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! YA REGRESE :3 JAJAJA VEAN GODZILLA ESTA BUENISIMA *AL MENOS PARA MI* JAJAJA ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS CORTO PERO DESCUIDEN, SEGUIRAN SIENDO LARGOS :3**

**_Moontsee VR_**** de hecho ya mero llegaran los dramas fuertes :/ la verdad esta novela tendra mas drama que nada xD pero tambien muchos momentos asi como romanticos/depresivos **

**_AmiDela_**** lo que siente blaine por kurt se ira descubriendo poco a poco, de hecho blaine escocnde mas de lo que piensan, ustedes mismas se daran cuenta cuando lleguen a cierto capitulo, no dire mas :3**

**_Gabriela Cru_****z descuida, por ahora nada de Blam a lo mucho mas adelante habra como un intento de relacion *no puedo decir mas* pero descuida este fanfic es klaine :3 *amo blam pero no acostumbro a meter mas***

**SE LES AGRADECE SUS REVIEWS, SIGAN COMENTANDO, AMO SUS COMENTARIOS :3 Y ME ENCANTA RESPONDERLOS ^^**

Capitulo 5 "Discusiones"

_"No importa quien empiece una discusión… quien la evita es quien gana, pues le ha restado un par de puntos a la rabia y le ha dado un lugar al amor"_

Desde que kurt se había dado cuenta de sus muy probables sentimientos hacia Blaine andaba de mal humor y trataba de evitarlo.

El se juro nunca enamorarse. Porque siempre al final uno o los dos terminan lastimados.

Eso lo aprendió cuando su madre abandono a su padre y a el mismo a pesar de haberle jurado frente a una iglesia estar con el hasta el dia de su muerte.

Su misma madre le enseño que el amor no es mas que una falsa y deprimente ilusión a la que uno se aferra como un niño a sus sueños de no crecer jamás. Hasta el momento le había funcionado con sus relaciones anteriores, le gustaban claro que si pero jamás se sonrojaba con ellos o sentía la necesidad de tenerlos todo el tiempo cerca. Ni siquiera había sentido los celos.

Pero Blaine era diferente, con el había sentido todo eso, lo necesitaba cerca, se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y se sentía celoso de cualquier chico – en especial sam – se le acercara.

Y entonces salió de su pensamiento cuando sintió una presencia sentándose a su lado - ¿pensando en Blaine lady hummel? – se burlo santana y kurt lo miro molesto.

- ¿sabes? Blaine no es mi mundo santana deja de molestar – y salió enojado de aquel salón dejando a una muy confundida morena por la reacción exagerada de su amigo.

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio trasero de la escuela, necesitaba estar solo, el no podía estar enamorado, no podía y no quería estarlo. Tenia que sacar al ojimiel de su cabeza.

En eso escucho la voz del chico – kurt! Kurt! ¿Qué crees? Pronto será la fiesta de Puck, es la primera vez que me invitan y le he dicho que ire contigo, el acepto aunque tampoco es como si le hubiera sorprendido – decía con una sonrisa.

Kurt estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… después se arrepentiría.

- ¿y te preguntaste si quería ir? ¿o si quería ir contigo? Mira Blaine, creo que ya te estas creyendo demasiado este falso noviazgo! – sin darse cuenta había levantado la voz, Blaine solo lo miro apenado.

- lo siento… yo crei que.. – kurt lo interrumpió volviendo a hablar – además ¿para que quieres ir? No te das cuenta que solo te invitaron porque saben que estas conmigo, o eres tan tonto como para pensar que en serio te están aceptando ¿eh?

Ok. Eso ya era pasarse.

- sabes que? Tienes razón, ellos me invitaron por ti, pero yo quería ir no por ellos sino porque tu también irias, o eso pensé yo… pero me equivoque y ahora veo que también me equivoque contigo! – dijo molesto aunque sin levantar la voz.

Mas bien, parecía decepcionado y kurt lo vio en su mirada.

- descuida no te molestare mas – y dio la vuelta, el castaño lo tomo del brazo – no espera yo…

Pero Blaine se solto - ¿sabes cual es mi problema kurt? Que siempre espero demasiado de personas que nunca me han dado nada, tu me diste seguridad kurt pero ahora mismo me pregunto si esto realmente lo hiciste por ayudarme o solo por ti – con una mirada triste se fue de ahí.

Kurt observo como el chico se iba, y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, Blaine no tenia la culpa de sus problemas del corazón. Blaine solo estaba feliz por lo que era su nueva vida ya no mas como un exciliado aun cuando era falso.

Blaine solo quería disfrutar mientras podía.

* * *

El ojimiel había llegado hasta el salón de idiomas donde por suerte no había nadie, le había dolido todo lo dicho por el ojiazul aunque sabia que kurt simplemente estaba enojado y había explotado con el. Pero aun asi… no iba a dejarse.

Le había dolido porque era kurt. Porque siempre había sentido que kurt era algo asi como su protector y que el le hiciera ver, le recalcara que lo que ahora tenia era solo por el… dolia.

Rachel llego a su lado ya que cuando paso lo vio decaído, sabia que Blaine le estaba ocultando algo pero decidia no preguntar.

- no se que te pasa Blaine… pero puedes contar conmigo – Blaine la miro sorprendido pero asintió dejándose abrazar por la castaña.

- soy un tonto rachel… me siento como si estuviera esperando algo que nunca va a suceder – le dijo mientras sollozaba, rachel no entendía nada, se suponía que Blaine tenia un novio de ensueño, ya tenia mas amigos ¿Qué era lo que lo tenia asi?

* * *

Kurt se encontraba buscando al moreno, tenia que disculparse de alguna manera, había sido realmente cruel con el sin merecerlo.

- alto ahí princesita, se puede saber que te pasa! – le pregunto santana, kurt rodo los ojos.

- mira que conmigo no te funciona tu espectáculo de diva – le hablo molesta, el castaño suspiro, sabia que no podía safarse de su amiga.

- escucha, he andado de muy mal humor y hace unos minutos Blaine llego en el momento incorrecto y descargue todo mi coraje con el, necesito encontrarlo! – le explico preocupado, santana lo miro decepcionada.

Si había alguien que lo conocía era ella - ¿Qué esta pasando kurt? Quiero la verdad – le exigió, kurt se le quedo mirando nervioso.

- se esta volviendo demasiado importante ¿sabes? Tanto que me asusta – dijo sinceramente, la morena lo abrazo.

- es tu novio ¿Qué esperabas? Es normal que sea importante – kurt sabia que santana no entendería, porque ella creía lo mismo que todos los demás, ella era parte de la mentira solamente.

En medio del abrazo vio como Blaine salía del salón de idiomas acompañado de rachel, se solto del abrazo de su amiga con cuidado y fue con el moreno.

- Blaine podemos hablar – le pidió con tono apenado, el ojimiel lo miro triste – no quiero discutir mas kurt, es mejor que hablemos después – no fue el tono apagado lo que le preocupo.

Sino su mirada… lo miraba con decepcion, nunca nadie lo había mirado asi. Y el que fuera Blaine quien lo mirara asi…

Lo mataba.

Lo vio irse junto con rachel, santana observo a su amigo y se dio cuenta lo que le dolia que Blaine le haya dicho eso y se haya comportado asi.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – pregunto santana y kurt bajo la mirada – fui un imbécil, pero esto debo arreglarlo y tu me ayudaras – le dijo para llevársela, santana solo lo miraba confundida.

Jamás vio kurt tan alterado por otra persona.

**GRACIAS POR LEER. SUBI UN ONE SHOT LLAMADO "NO ME OLVIDES" POR SI QUIEREN PASAR A LEERLO :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA :) AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTE ME GUSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO, PODEMOS VER A KURT UN POCO MAS... ENAMORADO. ESTE CAPITULO SERA IMPORTANTE PARA LO QUE SIGUE EN LA HISTORIA... GRACIAS POR LOS FIELES LECTORES ^^**

**Moontse VR santana siempre tratara de hacer entrar en razon a kurt pero... bueno, lo sabras mas adelante y si, kurt es algo estresante.**

**WerpG jajaja claro que te contesto :) todos lo que se toman el tiempo de leer y todavia de comentar se merecen que una haga el mismo gesto, gracias por seguir leyendo ^^**

**AmiDela no, no lo justifica... el solo quiere desquitarse con todos pero bueno, aprendera de sus errores aunque sufrira x ello.**

**Gabriela Cruz lo repito, mira sam ayudara bastante a blaine mas adelante pero mas que pareja seran amigos, ya lo iras comprendiendo, descuida y kurt hara cosas lindas con blaine pero lamentablemente su temor sera mas grande que su amor por blaine :/**

**AHORA SI, AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP :D**

Capitulo 6 "Un momento especial"

_"Espero te des cuenta de__ lo que tienes__ antes de que se convierta en __lo que tenias__"_

Santana terminaba de ayudar a kurt con todo lo que este le pidió, se encontraban en la pequeña terraza de la casa del castaño.

- wow, si que quieres que te perdone… mira kurt, no se que esta pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero se que quieres a Anderson pero me preocupa que no sepas valorarlo por tu miedo al amor – le dijo santana de repente.

Kurt odiaba que su amiga lo conociera también – Blaine es diferente y lo sabes, pero siento que es demasiado sensible y… podrías alejarlo para siempre de ti – le dijo con preocupación.

- no me es fácil demostrar lo que siento, una cosa es que te guste una persona pero otra muy diferente es amarla y yo jamás he sentido eso… o mejor dicho nunca lo había sentido y no quiero sentirlo – kurt estaba demasiado frustrado y… asustado.

Santana lo tomo del rostro y lo miro fijamente – kurt que no te de miedo demostrar cuanto lo amas, porque lamentablemente mañana podría ser demasiado tarde – dicho esto tomo su bolso y volteo nuevamente.

- de rato te traigo a Anderson, y piensa en lo que te he dicho… no tiene nada de malo que una persona te haga feliz kurt, el amor no es malo – y salió, kurt dio un fuerte suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá.

- Blaine… ni siquiera es tu culpa, fue mi plan desde el comienzo, cai en mi propia mentira – dijo a la nada, ya que se encontraba solo. Sabia que solo en soledad admitia sus sentimientos.

Santana iba por los pasillos buscando a Blaine hasta que lo encontró hablando con rachel – Anderson necesito tu ayuda – dijo santana y este la miro intrigado.

- claro, dime en que puedo ayudarte – dijo amablemente aunque la morena podía ver que aun se encontraba triste – acompañame a mi casa, estoy haciendo remodelación y necesito la fuerza de un hombre que no me este mirando el trasero cada 5 minutos – dijo y se lo llevo, este solo pudo despedirse de rachel haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

Santana volteo y le guiño a rachel para que entendiera que tenia que ver con kurt, rachel sonrio… quería que esos dos se reconciliaran.

Blaine iba en el coche de santana sin reconocer el camino, pues era la primera vez que iria a su casa, llegaron a una casa de 1 piso con una terraza arriba y un jardín rodeando la casa.

- wow, es hermosa – dijo Blaine y santana sonrio, abrió la puerta y le dijo que lo siguiera, Blaine asintió, subieron la escalera que lo llevaba a la terraza, entonces santana retrocedió.

- bien Anderson, hasta aquí llego yo – y dicho eso bajo las escaleras y se fue de la casa, Blaine no entendió nada hasta que se asomo a la terraza sorprendiéndose de lo que veía, en medio de esta había una mesa con dos sillas y dos platos, dos vasos muy bien adornadas y en la orilla de la terraza un cartel donde decía "Lo siento, Blaine"

Blaine no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado y lo miro, a kurt.

- espero te guste y… sea suficiente para que me perdones, no debi decirte todas esas palabras, lo siento mucho – Blaine se sorprendió pues jamás nadie había hecho algo semejante por el.

Sonrio y abrazo al castaño – disculpas aceptadas, además… muchas cosas son ciertas – pero kurt negó – no, para nada…. Estaba enojado por cosas personales y me desquite nuevamente contigo , no te lo mereces, tu has sido mi mejor amigo todo este tiempo y te lo repito, eres muy especial – Blaine se sonrojo y sonrio.

- por eso, quiero que hagamos un trato – decía mientras apartaba una silla indicándole a Blaine que se sentara, Blaine se acerco mientras kurt como todo un caballero le ayudaba acomodándole la silla, Blaine se sintió nervioso por tanta caballerosidad.

- esta noche creámonos nuestra mentira – propuso kurt una vez que se sento, Blaine lo miro sorprendido – asi es, finjamos que en verdad somos novios, solo entre nosotros ¿Qué dices?

Blaine no sabia que responder a semejante proposición, si se ponía a analizar todo hasta parecía que en verdad estaban en una cita romantica, tal vez… eso era realmente lo que pasaba. Sonrio al pensar que eso podría ser verdad.

- ¿puedo interpretar tu sonrisa como un "si"? – pregunto el castaño al estar observando al moreno, este asintió – bien, entonces… es hora de cenar cariño – dijo kurt divertido al ver el sonrojo de Blaine una vez que dijo esa ultima palabra.

Kurt se levanto y fue por la cena que consistía en pasta y albóndigas - ¿no quieres que te ayude?

El castaño al escucharlo le grito – no amor, esta noche eres tu el consentido – Blaine sonrio no podía dejar de sonreir, le encantaba escuchar como kurt le hablaba de esa forma, con esas palabras, volvió a sentarse y entonces kurt llego y comenzó a servir.

- gracias – dijo Blaine y kurt sonrio sentándose nuevamente, mientras comían platicaban de diversas cosas, olvidándose completamente de las discusiones del dia, Blaine se sentía realmente comodo y feliz en ese momento.

Kurt no podía evitar sentirse del mismo modo, siempre le era divertido estar con el ojimiel, se sentía tranquilo con el, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño o nada pudiera hacerlo sentir triste.

- entonces Rachel me beso, fue extraño… aunque estaba demasiado borracho, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho prometimos no volver a beber jamás – platicaba divertido Blaine, recordando cuando jugo a la botella con rachel y otros amigos.

- wow, jaja ya veo que no solo a mi me han sucedido cosas embarazosas, un dia antes de aceptarme gay tuve novia y mi papa nos vio, el no se la creyo y solo me siguió el juego – ambos rieron.

Kurt tomo la mano del moreno - ¿bailas? – le pregunto y Blaine solo asintió mientras se paraban y el castaño ponía música de la grabadora que se encontraba en la terraza, una canción lenta comenzó y kurt poso sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro.

Blaine se sintió nervioso y emocionada y dirigió las suyas a los hombros del mas alto – esto si que es romantico, nunca había estado asi con nadie – dijo kurt y Blaine se sonrojo, no quería ilusionarse pero todo parecía tan real.

La música continuaba – my heart will go on y después… - amo esa canción – dijo sin pensar Blaine al escuchar la tonada de come what may.

- ¿ah si? Me lo imaginaba – entonces Blaine recordó que en una de sus muchas platicas se lo había comentado al castaño y rio - ¿te acordaste? – pregunto impresionado.

- asi es, tengo buena memoria además, fuiste tu quien me lo dijo osea que era algo importante de recordar – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sin querer ambos comenzon a cantar la canción.

**Blaine**  
_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I´ve never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But __I love you__until the end of time _

_Come what may _  
_Come what may _  
_I will love you until my __dying day_

**Kurt**  
_Suddenly __the world__seems such a perfect place _  
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace _  
_Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste _  
_But our world revolves around you _  
_And there´s no mountain too high _  
_No river too wide _  
_Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side _  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

**Ambos**  
_Oh, come what may, come what may _  
_I will love you, I will love you _  
_Suddenly the world seems such a __perfect place_

_Come what may _  
_Come what may _  
_I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt miro fijamente al chico frente a el y se dio cuenta que prácticamente se estaban dedicando la canción, cantándose uno al otro y eso no podía hacer aunque tampoco podía evitar la emoción que eso le provocaba.

Tomo el rostro de Blaine en sus manos y se acerco, Blaine cerro y los ojos mientras kurt unia sus labios, desde aquel beso en el cine se habían besado varias veces pero solo eran besos rapidos, tiernos ya que solo era para que no siguieran hablando sobre ellos.

Pero este se sentía diferente pues kurt lo estaba profundizando, pedia permiso para unir sus lenguas, permiso concedido por el mas bajo, no supieron como pero se estaban besando en el sofá de la sala, Blaine no supo ni como habían llegado ahí, ni como habían terminado en esa posición, el abajo del cuerpo del castaño y este a horcadas de el.

Aun seguían besándose como si no quisieran hacer nada mas, Blaine nunca pensó que llegaría el dia en que estaría asi con alguien, entonces kurt se separo de el agitado.

Sintió su mirada, era la primera vez que sentía la mirada del castaño tan… penetrante.  
Tan intensa…

- Blaine… por favor, regálame esta noche – entonces el corazón de Blaine se detuvo sin creerse lo que kurt le estaba pidiendo.

**LISTO, GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! OMG AHORA SI HUBO MUCHOS REVIEWS XD CREO QUE YA SE QUE LES GUSTA JAJAJAJJAA *IGUAL QUE A MI* ME ANIMARON MUCHO Y POR ESO ¿QUE CREEN? YA NO SOLO ACTUALIZARE CADA TERCER DIA, A VECES SERA A DIARIO PORQUE ME GUSTA MUCHO ESTA HISTORIA Y NO SE, SE ME HACE FACIL ESCRIBIRLA :D A VECES HABRA DOBLE CAPITULO PERO YO LES AVISARE, SIGAN LEYENDO ^^ Y COMENTANDO, LOS AMO :3**

**CareceresDany**** gracias por tu review y ya te enteraras que pasa en este cap :D espero te guste ^^**

****** ¿bromeas? amo los reviews como los tuyos tu emocion hace que yo me emocione y me anime mas :D gracias por tu apoyo y claro que si, siempre leo todos los reviews ^^ asi que tu sigue comentando cuantas veces y como quieras :D**

**Moontsee V****R come what may tenia que aparecer xD amo ese dueto y es como que la necesito siempre en mis fics, y aqui veras como termina la cosa :p**

**Fioreeh-VC****C jajaja me encanto tu comentario y creo que blaine hizo lo contrario a lo que creias xD y como no quiero que mueras aqui esta el capitulo :D**

**jimgozz**** lo se, el kurt no pierde el tiempo pero es que bueno, es blaine 3 jajajaja imposible no querer comertelo :D**

**Gabriela Cruz**** jajaja ya ya no tardare :D aqui esta el capitulo para que dejes la intriga xD**

**MSLeaMicheleS1**** claro que la sigo, aqui esta... :D espero la disfrutes :D**

* * *

Capitulo 7 "Regálame esta noche"

_"Regálame una noche… como si fueramos novios, quiero perderme en tus labios y hacer el amor despacio"_

El silencio había reinado la habitación, Blaine miraba a kurt esperando algún dejo de risa o de broma pero no, estaba hablando en serio. El moreno no sabia que hacer mucho menos que decir, una parte de el quería decir "si" y entregarse al castaño, esa parte escondida, esa parte que amaba a kurt con locura, que amaba a kurt desde siempre.

Mientras que su otra parte, una mas racional le advertía "no lo hagas" le gritaba que esto podría salir mal, que su corazón podría salir roto y sabia que tal vez esa parte tenia razón.

_Ojala la hubiera escuchado._

Asintió aun inseguro pero lo deseaba, quería estar con el chico ojiazul que estaba sobre el con esa mirada penetrante, llena de misterio. Kurt sonrio y volvió a unir sus labios con los del ojimiel, Blaine se dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

Las manos del castaño comenzaban a adentrarse en las ropas de Blaine, empezando a acariciar la piel de su abdomen, Blaine se estremeció al sentir las caricias del mas alto, mas aun cuando sintió la excitación de kurt rozar con la suya aun con la ropa puesta.

- vamos a mi habitación – dijo kurt con voz ronca y tomandolo de la mano, Blaine solo se dejo guiar, sabia que si había un momento para retroceder era ese. Pero no lo hizo.

Llegaron a la habitación del castaño y antes de que pudiera observar bien el cuarto, sintió los brazos de kurt rodendolo por detrás y como kurt empezaba a besarle el cuello, la sensación era realmente placentera, sintió las manos del ojiazul tomando las orillas de su camisa y empezar a levantarla, Blaine se dejo guiar y levanto los brazos y kurt le quito la camisa dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Blaine quedo nuevamente frente al castaño que se quitaba la playera que llevaba, ambos se miraron, el moreno nervioso y sonrojado y kurt lo miraba con ternura pero con deseo, y ahora que miraba su cuerpo aun mas.

- eres tan perfecto Blaine Anderson – _y te odio tanto por eso _pensó al mismo tiempo aun sabiendo que no era cierto, llevo sus labios nuevamente al cuello del moreno.

Kurt comenzó a llevar sus manos al pecho del moreno y comenzaba a acariciar, Blaine solo lo miraba expectante, esperando el siguiente movimiento de kurt quien fue bajando sus manos lentamente… del pecho… al estomago… hasta llegar al inicio de los pantalones rojos. Blaine se tenso en ese momento.

- creo cariño… estas nervioso – dijo en tono jugueton Blaine – no tienes ni idea… - respondió de manera ronca aunque timida mientras kurt desabrochaba y bajaba dichos pantalones pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa el castaño lo beso nuevamente, de manera ansiosa e intensa, sus labios se movían rápidamente y blaine sintió como era arrastrado por kurt hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama.

Kurt recostó al moreno y comenzó a repartir besos por el torso desnudo de Blaine el cual ya no pudo reprimir sus gemidos – kurt… mmm ahh, kurt… - no había nada que excitara mas al mencionado que escuchar su nombre salir de esa manera de la boca del ojimiel.

Bajo su mano lentamente desde el pecho hasta el inicio del pantalón del moreno acción por la cual blaine se estremeció, sus nervios regresaron kurt desabrocho los pantalones del mas bajo pero no se los quito sino que metió la mano por debajo de ellos y debajo de los bóxers.

Hasta llegar a su objetivo… el miembro de blaine.

Lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente, ya que sabia que esta era la primera vez del ojimiel y quería que en verdad disfrutara.

Blaine se retorcía de placer por las caricias nada decentes del castaño en su hombría, kurt se detuvo para poder quitarle los pantalones y bóxers al moreno dejándolo completamente desnudo, se miraban intensamente ambos, kurt observo todo el cuerpo del moreno y no pudo evitar que se excitara aun mas. Ese chico iba a ser suyo.

El castaño se encargo de quitarse la ropa, ya que viendo los nervios del moreno sabia que el no lo haria y ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, volvieron a besarse de la manera mas apasionada posible mientras ambos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, Blaine se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, olvidándose de su timidez y sentían como sus entrepiernas rozaban por el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

- kurt…. Mmm… uuh – gemia mientras kurt nuevamente hacia un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su estomago, el mas bajo lo miro con un gran toque de lujuria y blaine sabia lo que la mente del chico estaba pensando aunque no se lo quería creer… eso no podría ser.

- agh! kurt! – grito sin contenerse cuando sintió su miembro dentro de la boca del castaño, agarro fuertemente las sabanas, enese momento solo sentía como kurt lo estaba llevando al cielo del placer – dios!... kurt… ammm – gemia sin control.

Sabia que no duraría mucho asi que se detuvo y observo al moreno – Blaine… te amo - dijo agitado y Blaine solo asintió sin saber que creer ¿se lo dijo en serio o solo era por lo de "creernos la mentira"?

- te amo… - dijo Blaine mientras volvia a adueñarse de los labios del castaño, en medio del beso kurt comenzó a buscar la entrada del moreno hasta que comenzó a hundir uno de sus dedos en el, Blaine se separo un poco de sus labios emitiendo un pequeño gemido, kurt volvió a unir sus labios y metió un segundo dedo.

Blaine gimio en medio del beso, sintiendo un poco de dolor al sentir como kurt lo dilataba moviendo sus dedos dentro de el. Cuando kurt creyo que era suficiente saco sus dedos.

- Blaine… esto dolerá al principio pero después te juro que te hare llegar al cielo – kurt se acomodo en medio de sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo, Blaine se agarro de las espalda del castaño, podía sentir como poco a poco entraba en el, una lagrima se asomo en su ojo derecho y kurt la beso.

- eres tan estrecho Anderson – gimio kurt una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, miro a Blaine quien tenia sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se topo con la mirada del ojiazul y este comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente y después se dejo llevar por el deseo de tener a Blaine solo para el.

Blaine hizo lo mismo.

- aaah kurt…! kurt… mmm – gemia blaine sin control cuando kurt logro llegar a su próstata, y asi siguieron entre gemidos, suspiros… palabras incongruentes, Blaine acariciaba con ternura la espalda de kurt.

Ambos no pudieron mas y llegaron al climax juntos.

Kurt se dejo caer en el pecho del moreno mientras este recuperaba la respiración, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

Había tenido su primera vez.  
Se había entregado a kurt.

El castaño no quiso pensar y salio de Blaine, acomodándose a su lado, ambos mirando el techo, Blaine sonrio tímidamente, kurt no sabia que pensar, solo sabia que…

Esto había sido diferente de los demás.

Sintió una conexión con Blaine, era la primera vez que sentía tantas cosas en la intimidad con alguien. Y eso le daba miedo, nuevamente sus temores regresaban, dio un suspiro y volteo a mirar a Blaine quien se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo observo… dándose cuenta por fin de lo que había hecho.

Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos por Blaine. Blaine se entrego a el completamente sin reparos. Kurt ya tenia su primer beso y su primera vez. Kurt ya tenia demasiado de Blaine pero…

¿el estaba dispuesto a darle todo de el a Blaine?

_No. Tenia miedo._

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D *SOY UN POCO MENSA PARA ESCRIBIR ESCENAS ASI PERO BUENO* **

**GRACIAS POR LEER :d**


	8. Chapter 8

**_HOLA! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LEO Y CONTESTO TODOS LOS REVIEWS PERO NO SE QUE PASA CUANDO PUBLICO EL CAP QUE LUEGO SE BORRA ALGUN NOMBRE :O PERO QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE LEO TOOOOOOODOS LOS REVIEWS._**

**_POR CIERTO, GRACIAS :D HE VISTO QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO REALMENTE ^^_**

**_Gabriela Cruz_**** pues... mejor lee *Algo me dice que me mataras***

**_blaine. ari_**** como probablemente no salga tu nombre porque por alguna razon no sale cuando lo publico ARI ESTO ES PARA TI, pues kurt tiene miedo, es mas bien como un trauma por lo de su mama :c **

**_anallely crisscolfer_**** algo me dice que kurt no va a recapacitar hasta mas adelante... y pues ambos sufriran :/**

**_Moontsee VR_**** es que kurt tiene que darse cuenta que no todas las personas son como su mama, el teme sufrir como sufrio su padre. siente que no puede confiar en nadie.**

**_Fioreeh-VCC_**** bueno pues agradezco tu review y aqui sabras que paso la mañana siguiente *querras mataras a kurt* jajaja que bueno que ya te dieron de alta... me quitas un peso de encima :p**

**_MSLeaMicheleS1_**** que bueno que te alegre que escribire casi diariamente :D y creo que si golpearas a kurt :o**

**_CereceresDany_**** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y bueno aqui sabras que pasara :D**

Capitulo 8 "Mentiras y Verdades"

_"__Lo malo de callar lo que sentimos… es el riesgo de perder lo que queremos"_

Kurt abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sintió distinto y sabia el porque, entonces fijo su mirada al cuerpo que tenia a lado suyo, sonrió al mirar como Blaine se encontraba profundamente dormido.

_Se ve adorable._

Se dio cuenta de su pensamiento y de nuevo ese lado de el, lleno de temor, volvía a surgir, recordaba el día en que su madre se fue dejándolos a el y a su padre sin importar nada. Recordó como su padre lloraba cada noche, creyendo que el pequeño kurt no lo escuchaba pero… no era asi.

Se levanto para darse una ducha, mientras lo hacia otro recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando encontró la cinta de la boda de sus padres, su madre mirando a su padre con amor y jurando frente a dios estar siempre juntos, que lo amaría hasta que la muerte los separe.

_Que gran mentira._

Cerro la regadera y se vistió, salio del baño y observo que Blaine aun estaba en el mundo de los sueños, negó con la cabeza tratando de no pensar en nada, bajo para hacer el desayuno y entonces comenzó a preguntarse.

¿Qué haría cuando el ojimiel despertara? ¿Qué le diría? Se recordó diciéndole que lo amaba, ambos se lo habían dicho y se sintió… bien. Pero entonces la angustia de saberse enamorado lo gobernaba nuevamente. No quería terminar como su padre, abandonado por su pareja. Su padre no había vuelto a salir con nadie y sabia que era porque a pesar de todo aun no la olvidaba.

No quería un futuro asi. Sabia que Blaine no le haría daño pero… lo mismo pensaba su padre de su madre y aquí estaba lo contrario. Siendo abandonado por la persona que creyó jamás lo lastimaría.

No, no se podía arriesgar… por mas sentimientos que tuviera por el chico de hermosos ojos miel acostado en su cama, no podía arriesgarse a salir herido, no podía y no lo haría.

_Aunque tal vez… me arrepienta algún día._

Blaine comenzó a despertar, dándose cuenta efectivamente que no estaba en su habitación y entonces todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpearon. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo ocurrido en ese cuarto… en esa cama pero, sonreía tontamente.

Busco su ropa y se la puso, entonces bajo encontrándose con el castaño terminando de servir café, este al darse cuenta de su presencia se tenso.

- buenos días – saludo alegremente el moreno, kurt dio un suspiro – buenos días – saludo cortés mente pero con muy poca alegría, de hecho sonó demasiado serio. Pero Blaine no le tomo importancia pensando que tal vez kurt era de aquellos que tienen mal humor por la mañana.

Kurt sirvió huevos con tocino y el café en la mesa, Blaine lo observo – gracias – dijo y kurt le dio una semi sonrisa, el ojimiel se puso algo nervioso por la actitud del castaño pero intento no hacer caso, espero a que kurt se sentara para comenzar a comer.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces kurt se decidió, no sabia si era el mejor momento pero no podía seguir esperando.

Era mejor acabar con esto, ya.

- Blaine… necesitamos hablar de lo que paso anoche – dijo abrupta mente, Blaine se sonrojo y lo miro fijamente, kurt se sintió miserable cuando vio el brillo en los ojos del moreno, quiso bajar la mirada y quedarse callado pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

- no quiero que te confundas… lo de anoche fue solo eso, una noche es decir… fue divertido pero… - entonces vio como el moreno dejaba caer el tenedor y se levantaba de la mesa buscando su mochila, tomándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kurt no se esperaba esa reacción, se levanto dirigiéndose también a la puerta – espera Blaine… - dijo sin saber realmente que decir ¿Qué le podía decir? Pero entonces Blaine lo miro y era la primera vez que veía esa mirada tan turbia en el.

No era odio, no era rencor, ni siquiera tristeza era… decepción.

Y tuvo esa extraña sensación de culpabilidad, una gran culpabilidad le vino encima cuando observo esos hermosos ojos viéndolo con ese grado de decepción.

- espero kurt, te hayas divertido bastante… - comento con enojo y se fue tomando el primer taxi que paso por ahí, el castaño se quedo quieto, completamente tieso en la puerta, mirando como el taxi poco a poco desaparecía.

Y con el… la persona que ama.

Blaine le dio al taxista una dirección, ya no podía con eso el solo, tenia que hablar con alguien y solo una persona lo escucharía y apoyaría, le mando un mensaje y entonces llego a su casa, le pago al hombre y corrió a la puerta, Rachel abrió mirándolo con incertidumbre.

Blaine en cuanto la abrazo se desmorono, empezando a derramar las lagrimas que había logrado evitar derramar frente al castaño, rachel no entendía nada pero lo abrazaba, ahí en el suelo, en la entrada de la casa abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

- Blaine por favor, dime algo… ¿Por qué estas asi? – le pidió ella y el pelinegro se calmo y la miro a los ojos – tengo… tengo algo que confesarte – le dijo y Rachel asintió, fueron al sofá y ella le dijo que estaba solos y Blaine comenzó a contarle todo…

El dia que comenzó su mentira con kurt…

Santana llegaba molesta a lado de kurt que se encontraba buscando cosas en su casillero, cerro abrupta mente el casillero de este.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto molesto y ella lo miro furiosa – quiero que me digas que diablos paso con Anderson, quiero la verdad! Porque anoche Rachel me pidió de favor que le mandara los apuntes que viéramos hoy porque ella no podría venir ya que tenia que consolar a su mejor amigo y que yo sepa, su lista de mejores amigos se reduce a Blaine Anderson – kurt se sintió mal en cuanto escucho eso.

Rodo los ojos y trato de alejarse de santana aunque sabia que de nada le serviría – ah no hummel, desde el principio se me ha hecho demasiada extraña tu relación con Blaine pero ahora estoy segura que hay algo mas y me lo dirás o me obligaras a hacer hablar a Rachel y sinceramente prefiero escuchar tu versión – kurt solto un bufido de frustración pero a la vez de rendición.

- esta bien… te lo contare – entraron a sus clases y en el receso se fueron a un lugar donde estuviesen solos y kurt comenzó a contarle todo, desde aquella tarde donde logro defender a Blaine de Tyler y sus amigos hasta la mañana del dia anterior.

Santana lo mirada aun sorprendida por todo lo que escucho, cuando por fin el castaño se quedo en silencio dándole a entender que había terminado de hablar.

- en serio que eres idiota! Tu crees que Anderson te hubiera dado su primer beso y peor, su primera vez solo por agradecimiento o por seguirte la mentira! Kurt, ese chico te ama – le dijo sumamente enojada, furiosa y frustrada.

El corazón del castaño se estrujo en ese momento, el sabia que asi era, lo había podido sentir todo el tiempo y mas cuando estuvieon juntos esa noche. Santana se acerco a el.

- es… ¿por tu mama, verdad? Kurt tienes que dejar ir el pasado o podrías perder a una persona que realmente te ama – le dijo santana amablemente, con un poco de ternura.

- lo intente santana, pero este maldito temor es mas fuerte que yo, con mis anteriores parejas no tuve ni porque esforzarme, nunca sentí nada por ellos, solo que me gustaban y ya… no entiendo porque Blaine fue diferente – estaba angustiado – te juro que nunca quise lastimarlo.

Santana lo miro fijamente y dio un suspiro – después de lo que le dijiste… creo que realmente lo lastimaste porcelana – ella siempre había sido directa y sincera y ahora no era la excepción.

Kurt asintió – lo se… y no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, se había ilusionado lo pude ver, y no… no puedo amarrarlo a mi – estaba teniendo una lucha interna.

Santana lo miro mal nuevamente – fuiste el primero, le hiciste el amor fuiste tu quien se lo pidió! Y todavía dices que no quieres amarrarlo a ti, como yo lo veo… lo amarraste mucho mas!

Kurt bajo la mirada, sabiendo que era cierto… y mas, reconoció dentro de el, que eso es lo que había querido, ser el primero que probara la piel de Blaine, el primero que estuviera dentro de el…

No soportaba la idea de que otro lo hiciera.  
Habia sido egoísta pero… no se arrepentía.  
Fue la primera vez que había hecho el amor.

Santana lo observo – quiero que tengas en cuenta que probablemente… perderás a Anderson.

Blaine se encontraba viendo con duda a su mejor amiga – siento que es lo mejor Blaine, tienes que curar heridas y lo mejor es que te vayas con tu hermano, ya estas liberado de casi todas las materias blainey, es mejor poner distancia – le aconsejaba la castaña mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mejor amigo.

- no es tan fácil… por mas masoquista que me oiga, no quiero dejar de verlo – dijo sintiéndose patético, sabia que eso si era una estupidez.

Rachel lo miro triste – Blaine… se que a veces duele tomar la decisión de irse pero piensa en lo mucho que te ha dolido quedarte, mira como estas… lo que has perdido – Blaine quiso llorar nuevamente.

Era cierto.  
Había perdido su corazón…  
Se lo dio a alguien… que nunca le daría el suyo.

_- le hablare a Cooper…_

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NUEVAMENTE :D ME INSPIRAN MUCHO :D**

**BLAINE. ARI**** lo se es un tonto aunque bueno... se le puede medio comprender. Y pues lamentablemente sin quererlo pues lastimo a blaine. Pues se resolvera pero todavia falta para eso.**

**AmiDela**** si, kurt va a sufrir por sus propias decisiones... y bueno, blaine decide hacerle caso a rachel. Abrazos a ti tambien :D**

**Gabriela Cruz**** no, no me mates! :O jeje bueno aqui esta el cap... por fa, no me mates xD**

**MSLeaMicheleS1**** asi pasa luego, odio cuando no se publican los comentarios ¬¬ lo se, no se porque kurt no se da cuenta de lo que siente blaine *jaja bueno si lo se, soy la escritora* pero me siento como una fan mas xD yo tambien amo a santana.**

**Moontsee VR**** si, santana y rachel son geniales, mejores amigas como ellas :D **

**CareceresDany**** no estoy loca xD solo me gusta el drama :p**

Capitulo 9 "Adios"

_"__Que difícil es decirle adiós, a alguien que sabes jamás podras olvidar"_

Santana caminaba por los pasillos, habían pasado dos días desde su platica con kurt, y ahora se dirigía hacia el, sabia que lo que le diría aunque el castaño fuera a fingir, le dolería…

Kurt salía de la clase de español y vio como su mejor amiga iba hacia el con una cara de funeral, eso no era bueno – hola lady hummel – saludo ella forzando una sonrisa.

- hola santana… mejor dime lo que sea que tengas que decirme, me pone nerviosa tu cara de preocupación o tristeza, en ti aun no se distinguirlas – la morena dio un largo suspiro.

- bien… en el estacionamiento cierto chico de ojos miel se encuentra metiendo todas sus cosas en el carro de su mejor amiga… kurt, Blaine se va a Inglaterra – el castaño se tenso, sin poder asimilar lo que su mejor amiga le estaba diciendo. ¿Blaine se iba? ¿era por su culpa?

Santana adivino lo que el chico estaba pensando – deberías hablar con el, al menos… para despedirte, para que no crea que solo fue un juego para ti – le aconsejo, kurt no sabia si era lo mejor, no sabia si podría soportarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que santana viera como su mejor amigo caminaba rápido en dirección para el estacionamiento, lo miro con tristeza… porque lo conocía. Y aunque ella lo deseara con todo el corazón… kurt no lo haría.

_**No detendría a Blaine.**_

* * *

Mientras, Blaine se encontraba metiendo sus ultimas cosas en la cajuela del coche de la castaña, ya que varias las tenia en su casillero, se encontraba pensativo, no estaba en sus planes pasar las vacaciones con su hermano, aunque Inglaterra le gustaba se sentía mas comodo ahí, en Ohio.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de el, cuando iba a voltear escucho la voz de la persona que había estado evitando.

- Blaine – le llamo el castaño y el moreno se tenso, no esperaba verlo, mucho menos hablar con el antes de irse, no quería una despedida.

Pero al parecer el destino lo odiaba.

Se volteo para mirar directamente a los ojos azules del mas alto, ambos después de días sin hablarse estaban frente a frente, los recuerdos vinieron a sus mentes, Blaine solto un suspiro que estaba acumulando por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

- hola kurt – dijo Blaine tratando de sonar normal y no deprimido como se encontraba realmente, no entendía que hacia el castaño ahí.

- es cierto… que te vas ¿eh? – el moreno asintió al instante sin dejar de verlo – mi hermano esta en Inglaterra y bueno, decidi hacerle una larga visita – explico el ojimiel sin entender porque le decía aquello.

Kurt lo miraba, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba muy nervioso y por eso daba esa explicación – blaine… creo que, te debo una disculpa – dijo el castaño, el moreno negó rápidamente.

- por favor no lo hagas, no te disculpes por algo que yo acepte… - el castaño se sorprendió por las palabras del mas bajo.

- escucha, creo que es hora de hablar con la verdad, no he sido completamente sincero contigo kurt – el ojiazul lo miro sorprendido, nada de eso era lo que esperaba, Rachel que había llegado decidió irse, supuso que ambos tenían mucho que hablar, les daría unos minutos, en fin… aun faltaban casi dos horas para que el vuelo de Blaine saliera.

Kurt se quedo callado dándole a entender a Blaine que prosiguiera – desde el dia que llegaste a esta escuela fuiste una inspiración para mi kurt, te admiraba, porque llegaste aquí siendo tu, sin esconderte, sin importarte nada, el único chico que se atrevió a decir "hola soy gay y me importa muy poco lo que pienses" gracias a ti, yo también decidi ser sincero con lo que soy – el castaño no se creía lo que escuchaba.

- poco a poco esa admiración se… convirtió en algo mas, me comenzaste a gustar – kurt abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido, sin querer creerse lo que escuchaba.

_**¿Blaine lo quería desde hace tanto?**_

- y ese dia… cuando me propusiste aquello, con tal de ayudarme yo acepte, pero no por las razones que pensaste, yo solo… quería una oportunidad de poder estar contigo – Blaine no bajaba la mirada, era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que veía ese tipo de determinación en el moreno.

- te quería a ti, y no me importaba lo que dijera nadie, ni siquiera tu – kurt sintió que su corazón latia fuertemente ante semejante confesión.

Miraba a Blaine con ternura y con culpa – siempre pensé que… estos sentimientos que tienes por mi habían iniciado e incrementado desde que empezamos con esta mentira, no desde antes… me duele saber que te he lastimado tanto Blaine – el moreno nuevamente negó.

- no te culpo de ello kurt, yo me calle… pero no puedo evitar culparte de otras cosas, y no quiero verte con rencor, no quiero guardar resentimiento por eso me voy – kurt sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho, deseaba gritarle que no se fuera… que se quedara, con el.

- lamento que te hayas creido todo esto – se disculpo kurt y Blaine lo volvió a mirar con la misma mirada que esa mañana.

Esa mirada de decepcion.

- no es que me lo haya creido es que tu me habías dado razónes para hacerlo – justo como se lo había dicho santana, y el mismo lo sabia, que Blaine decía la verdad… el se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos hacia el moreno y le hizo creer que lo suyo era real.

En cierta parte… asi era.

Ambos se miraron unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que Blaine miro hacia otro lado – creo que ya hemos dicho suficiente y lo necesario, descuida kurt… esto se acabo – Blaine intentaba no dejar salir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Kurt moria por ir a abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero siempre ahí esta, la sombre de su madre, el recuerdo de ese pasado miserable… el miedo de repetir la misma historia de su padre.

- ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo me había estado preguntando que es lo que nos unia y tontamente crei que era amor… pero no era amor… era desesperación, impotencia, deseo, palabras por decir, acciones por actuar, "amistad" pero nunca amor… - fueron las débiles palabras del moreno.

_**Si supieras…**_

Rachel llego en ese momento dándole una débil sonrisa de saludo a kurt – Blaine… se hace tarde, perderas tu vuelo – Blaine asintió y volvió a mirar a kurt.

- adiós kurt… - le dijo sin contenerse a darle un abrazo, el castaño le correspondió instantáneamente, por su mente se paso la idea de nunca soltarlo, de estar asi siempre…

- adiós Blaine – y cuando el moreno se solto de el y empezó a caminar al carro se dio cuenta que se sentía vacio.

_**"**__**Decir adiós a alguien importante y sentir como te arrancan una parte de tu alma"**_

Recordaba haber leído esa frase en uno de sus libros favoritos y siempre le pareció una tontería pero ahora, que veía como la única persona que había amado le había dicho adiós la entendió… y dolia, vaya que dolia.

Ni siquiera cuando su madre lo dejo se sintió tan miserable y lo peor de todo es que no tenia el valor de ir tras el y pedirle que se quedara…

_**Aun cuando lo deseaba con toda el alma.**_

* * *

Blaine y Rachel llegaban al aeropuerto – te extrañare tanto – le decía Blaine a la castaña y esta lo abrazo – ni creas que te libraras de mi eh, pienso ir a visitarte – se quedaron ahí abrazados hasta que escucharon como anunciaban el vuelo del moreno.

- bien, nos vemos rachel y te estare esperando – la castaña asintió y saco una carta de su mochila.

- me la dio sam, dijo que como no podían despedirse como debían ya que el se encuentra en los entrenamientos, la leas y su pudieses le contestaras por medio de un mensaje – Blaine miro la carta y asintió, un ultimo abrazo y se dirigió a abordar el avión.

Observo la ventana y dejo que las horas pasaran hasta que llego a Londres, bajo del avión, fue por la maleta y al entrar al aeropuerto ahí lo vio, a su hermano y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo. Cooper no necesito preguntar nada para saber que su hermano no se encontraba bien.

Y le quedo mas claro cuando sintió las lagrimas del menor mojando su camisa.

* * *

Kurt miraba al cielo sin decir ni hacer nada, había decidido no entrar a ninguna clase solo quería… estar en ese lugar, donde tantas veces estuvo con el moreno platicando. Sintió la presencia de su mejor amiga a lado.

- ¿sabes? Creo que llego la hora de que finjas ser fuerte y saques todo el dolor, tristeza y frustración que cargas… - y solo bastaron esas palabras para que kurt se rompiera y abrazara a su mejor amiga como si no hubiera otra persona en el mundo.

_**Había dejado ir a la persona que amaba… y sentía que había sido el error mas grande de su vida.**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA! QUE BUENO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO :D **

**_MSLeaMicheleS1_**** te puedo decir que no habra noviazgo Blam, solo sera algo asi como un "intento" pero nop. pero kurt pensara que si, asi que eso ocasionara cosas muy interesantes :D**

**_AmiDela_**** bueno, kurt tendra que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones mas adelante. No, no pasaran muchos años, es mas ni un año, seran unos meses solamente.**

**_Betsy C_**** hola! jeje es la primera vez que leo un review tuyo, gracias por leer mi nove, recapacitara pero tendra que luchar mucho para recuperar a blaine.**

**_Moontsee VR_**** lo se, cometio un error enorme. Mas que no saberlo apreciar pues fue el maldito miedo. Awwww si cooper :3 de hecho si lo ayudara. Lo de la carta se sabra mas adelante.**

**_Gabriela Cruz_**** oh creeme que se va a arrepentir... descuida, no habra otras parejas.**

**YA SIN MAS... AQUI EL CAP**

* * *

Capitulo 10 "Distancia"

_"__Lo mas difícil de la distancia es, no saber si te están extrañando o te están olvidando"_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Blaine y santana podía ver la falta de vida en kurt, no parecía el. Era comprensible, aunque el castaño no lo aceptara estaba en depresión.

Por fin habían salido de vacaciones y kurt lo único que quería era olvidar pero sabia que era imposible porque hasta en su propia casa tenia presente al ojimiel. Se quedaba hasta muy tarde despierto acostado en su cama.

**En esa cama, donde había estado con Blaine.**

Kurt no podía evitar recordar esa noche, cuando Blaine lo disculpo por todo lo que le dijo, cuando cenaron charlando sobre sus vidas, cuando bailaron mientras cantaban aquella hermosa canción, cuando beso a Blaine y… cuando hicieron el amor.

Aun podía sentir las caricias del moreno, aun podía recordar las expresiones nerviosas de Blaine mientras avanzaba, aun podía recordar cuando estuvo dentro de el.

**Cuando se dijeron aquel "te amo".**

- cierro los ojos para imaginar que estas conmigo… - dijo dejando que las palabras se quedaran ahí, en esa habitación que era su recordatorio de lo que había perdido.

Si, se había enamorado y lo peor de todo es que temia que tal vez fuera un amor como el que su padre profesaba por su madre.

**Un amor que nunca desaparecería.**

* * *

Blaine salía de su habitación – hasta que despiertas dormilon – escucho decir a Cooper, Blaine solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa – son vacaciones, asi que tengo todo el derecho a despertarme tarde – se defendió mientras se lavaba los dientes. Cooper termino de preparar el desayuno.

- por cierto, te llamo Rachel… no me quiso decir para que – Blaine se sento y comenzaron a desayunar – ya la llamare, como ayer salieron de vacaciones supongo que tal vez quiera saber si puede venir – Cooper le sonrio.

- claro que si, esa chica me cae excelente… y después de lo que me contaste, se que mejor amiga no podrías tener – Blaine sonrio y Cooper pudo ver nuevamente esa tristeza en sus ojos, el ya estaba enterado de toda la historia, una vez que el menor se la conto quiso ir con ese tal kurt y golpearlo por lo que había hecho.

Pero sabia que su hermano había aceptado todo aquello…y que, aunque ya no lo veía llorando por los rincones aun estaba herido por todo lo que había vivido.

- ojala pueda venir, me divierto mucho con ella – hablo Blaine para romper el silencio que se había creado – oye… ¿y quien es ese Sam?

La pregunta sorprendió al menor – un amigo, ha estado pendiente de mi…. Creo que teme que me suicide – dijo bromeando y cooper lo miro expectante.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Blaine sintiendo su mirada - ¿Por qué no lo invitas a el también? Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande, mientras mas amigos mejor, sobre todos esos que no te abandonan.

Blaine lo miro unos segundos – le comentare… - Cooper sonrio y se despidió ya que tenia que irse a trabajar, el moreno se puso a escuchar musica y como si el mundo lo detestara pasan la canción que tanto quería olvidar.

**"****come what may"**

Los recuerdos vinieron nuevamente a su cabeza – maldita sea… - y entonces decidió apagar el aparato, esta bien que era masoquista pero eso ya era demasiado, mas que cualquier otra cosa quería olvidar aquella noche… aunque sabia que al mismo tiempo la atesoraba.

- ni la distancia es capaz de acabar con el amor que mi corazón aun siente por ti… - dijo mirando el cielo desde la ventana de la casa de su hermano. Y no pudo evitar pensar en kurt.

¿te acuerdas de mi? ¿me extrañas? ¿ya estas con alguien mas? Preguntas que sabia, jamás podría responder. Y que sinceramente, no quería saber la respuesta. Temia que no fuera la esperada.

* * *

Kurt miraba a esa persona que estaba en su cama, ese hombre lo miraba con deseo pero kurt no sentía nada. Porque esa no es la mirada que el quería, no eran los ojos que extrañaba, no era la persona que amaba.

- nos vemos luego Chandler – el chico lo miro mal, obviamente esperaba que algo mas pasara y eso es lo que había planeado el castaño pero cuando beso al otro no sintió nada, ni siquiera lujuria, nada. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse lo comprendió.

Santana llego después de que kurt la llamara, ya se estaba siendo costumbre, la soledad abrumaba al castaño y entonces llamaba a la única persona en quien confiaba.

- lo extraño tanto santana… jamás había extrañado tanto a nadie – se sinceraba con ella y esta lo miraba con pena. Lo abrazo, no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer.

- sabias que… extrañar a alguien es la manera que tiene tu corazón de recordarte cuanto lo quieres… cuanto lo amas – kurt se separo y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Saco su celular y santana pudo ver que el castaño miraba una foto de Blaine, volvió su vista a santana – lo amo santana, lo amo! – la morena lo abrazo, nunca lo había escuchado decirlo, ahora sabia que su mejor amigo ya se había aceptado con los sentimientos.

**Lamentablemente… no estaba Blaine para escucharlo.**

* * *

Blaine se sorprendió de no haberse podido comunicar ni con Rachel ni con Sam en todo ese dia, además que su hermano no había llegado aun y ya eran las 9pm, escucho el timbre y fue abrir, seguro a Cooper se le olvido la llave, abrió y no vio a nadie….

- sorpresa! – gritaron tres personas, Blaine se sorprendió pero se sintió feliz, su hermano venia junto a Sam y Rachel.

- me adelante y los invite blainey – el menor le sonrio y abrazo a sus dos amigos, los necesitaba a su lado, quería olvidarse de todo y divertirse, quería sentirse nuevamente como antes.

Como era antes de aceptar aquella propuesta…  
Antes de ser la mentira de Kurt Hummel.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**PD. ESTE FIC TENDRA 20 O 22 CAPIS ASI QUE PRACTICAMENTE ESTAMOS A LA MITAD :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO CONTESTARE TODOS LOS REVIEWS u.u DE HECHO CASI NI SUBO CAP :O AUN ASI LEI TODOS LOS REVIEWS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS :D**

**gahlgleek hola! que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por leerlo. Pues kurt tratara de recuperarlo, ahora a el le toca luchar por su hombre xD**

**Betsy C es triste que kurt sufra pero el se lo busco :/ descuida, Blam solo sera un intento y no durara mucho, al menos no como relacion amorosa.**

**Moontsee VR todos ayudaran a Blaine pero kurt ahora intentara recuperar a blaine :D Rachel siempre estara a su lado.**

**AmiDela si, todos ayudaran a blaine y ahora que kurt acepto lo que siente por blaine luchara por el :D**

**MSLeaMicheleS1 efectivamente los celos tendran mucho que ver :D**

**creo que al final si conteste todo xD**

* * *

Capitulo 11 "Nuevo comienzo"

_"__Un gran error es arruinar el presente, recordando un pasado que ya no tiene futuro"_

Kurt y Santana habían decidido ir a tomar un café esa tarde fría en Ohio, la morena intentaba sacar al castaño de su depresión… cada dia kurt vivía arrepentido de sus pésimas decisiónes con Blaine, santana intentaba animarlo de una u otra forma pero sabia que era imposible, pues mas que nada era culpa lo que cargaba el ojiazul.

- ¿en serio santana? Me traes a un lugar donde solo hay parejas enamoradas – se quejo el castaño mirando a su alrededor, santana quiso reir.

- yo no controlo el amor porcelana, es como si el universo quisiera decirte algo – escucho el bufido molesto de su mejor amigo para después darle un sorbo a su café.

Observaba como kurt se la pasaba viendo un punto fijo en la nada, sabia que en esos momentos era cuando se ponía a pensar en cierto chico que se encontraba en Inglaterra.

- kurt… ¿ya has pensado que hacer cuando Blaine regrese? – la pregunta tomo desprevenido al castaño, pero entonces regreso su vista a la morena.

- no… ojala pudiera dejar de tener miedo – dijo de manera frustrado, una vez mas recordando a su madre. Santana suspiro y entonces tomo su mano – deja de recordarla, ya es hora de que te des cuenta que las personas no son como tu madre y en el fondo sabes que Blaine es diferente, es un buen chico y te ama – le aconsejo con una sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que de nuevo hablo santana – no te dejes arruinar la vida por el recuerdo de un fantasma – kurt la miro unos segundos y sonrio.

- tienes razón, en cuanto Blaine regrese le dire esto, lo que siento por el, recuperare su confianza, luchare por nosotros – le dijo con una sonrisa, santana no pudo evitar mirarlo con orgullo, por fin su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta.

- y tendras toda mi ayuda! – kurt le agradeció y comenzó a pensar que es lo que le diría cuando lo viera, y quería creer que cuando regresara aun lo amara…

_**Por favor, no me olvides…**_

* * *

Habían pasado 3 dias desde la llegada de sus dos amigos y se encontraba en su habitación platicando con Rachel en lo que Sam y Cooper veían el futbol en la sala.

- no se mucho de el Blaine, estaba tan furiosa con el que temia que si lo miraba o hablaba con el le golpearía ya sabes donde y lo dejaría destinado a ser pasivo lo que le resta de vida – hablo enojada, Blaine solo sonrió, quería mucho a su amiga.

- descuida… es mejor no hablar de el – Rachel asintió, y entonces lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa y Blaine levanto la ceja - ¿Qué pasa? Berry mas vale que me digas que esta pasando por tu cabecita.

Ella solo rio – no has pensado en… ya sabes, darle una oportunidad a alguien mas – Blaine rodo los ojos.

- se a quien te refieres… - dijo mientras sacaba aquella carta de su buro – se lo que siente por mi pero rachel yo aun amo a kurt y además, no creo que estar preparado para empezar ninguna relación – le dijo mientras abria la carta.

Se la enseño a rachel y esta comenzó a leer.

"No se la razón por la que tomaste esta decisión, se que tiene que ver con kurt… supe que terminaron y lo siento mucho. Admito que he tratado de convencer a rachel para que me cuente pero sin duda a pesar de ser como es, sabe guardar secretos. Solo te escribo para que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… haya pasado lo que haya pasado recuerda que vales mucho y si hummel te lastimo, entonces queda mas que claro que no te merecía.

Emmm no se si estoy siendo demasiado obvio pero en serio me importas Blaine y si pudiera, quisiera darte todo mi apoyo y mi cariño, quiero que estes bien y al igual que rachel solo queremos que siempre mantengas tu sonrisa.

Espero pronto nos veamos y que cures tus heridas…  
SAM"

- awww pero que tierno, oh vamos debes darle una oportunidad, debiste verlo, desde que te fuiste no hubo un dia que no me preguntara por ti y todo porque no quería atosigarte – Blaine sonrio sinceramente.

- se que es un buen chico rachel, además de guapo pero en serio, mi corazón sigue de terco amando a cierto ojiazul y… no creo que eso vaya a cambiar por mucho tiempo – rachel lo miro tristemente.

Tomo sus manos – no cambiara si no lo intentas, Blaine seamos sinceros, no quieres dejar de amarlo porque tienes la esperanza de que el te regrese el sentimiento – el moreno bajo la mirada. Odiaba que su amiga lo conociera tan bien.

- pero eso no sucederá… mira, yo solo te aconsejo a que si cierto rubio te pide la oportunidad solo dásela, dejale en claro que solo seria intentarlo y que si no funciona, sigan siendo amigos, estoy segura que sam accedera – rachel el dio un abrazo y salio diciéndole un "piénsalo"

Blaine se dejo caer en su cama y miro el techo - ¿Qué debo hacer…? – observo la carta y volvió a leerla, sonrio un poco y entonces saco su celular, miro una foto de kurt, aplano unos botones y salio directo a la sala. Dejando el celular…

_**Imagen eliminada**_

Los meses pasaron en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, Blaine se la había pasado muy bien con su hermano, rachel y sam. Tal como dijo rachel, el rubio le hablo de sus sentimientos y ambos acordaron que dejarían todo al tiempo, sam se dedicaba a estar a su lado tanto como su amigo como también su pretendiente.

La castaña estaba feliz, pues Blaine parecía mas animado aunque también sabia que de vez en cuando recordaba a kurt ya al menos no lloraba cuando de repente se mencionaba su nombre.

- ¿listos para regresar? Porque yo no – se lamentaba la castaña a lo que los otros dos rieron cerrando sus maletas.

- ya… solo hay que volvernos a acostumbrar – apoyo Blaine a su mejor amiga – extrañare mucho a mi hermano – comento mirando a su hermano desde la ventana mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el auto.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto – bien chicos, les encargo a mi hermanito – le dijo mientras se despedia de Rachel y Sam, estos asintieron alegres, Blaine bufo sintiéndose un niño pequeño.

- espero pronto te consigas una novia, ya estas viejo – le dijo Blaine a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba – y yo espero que ya le des el si a ese chico que se muere por ti – le dijo señalándole a sama.

- me gusta como cuñado – Blaine rodo los ojos divertido – no quiero que te vuelvan a herir Blaine, prométeme que te alejaras de ese chico – le dijo refiriéndose a kurt.

Blaine lo miro serio – no esta en mis planes volver a… tener algo con el, además seguro a el tampoco le interesa asi que descuida – y asi se despidieron subiendo los tres al avión.

_**Si Blaine supiera que kurt planeaba todo lo contrario…**_

**BIEN ESTO ES TODO, EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO :D Y SE QUE LES ENCANTARA PORQUE SERA EL REENCUENTRO :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLAAAAAAAA! OMG! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN TANTO :D ME ALEGRA BIEN QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC ^^ ES REALMENTE SATISFACTORIO :) POR CIERTO, ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UN ONE SHOT CRISSCOLFER CON LA CANCION ALREADY HOME ¿QUE LES PARECE?**

**MSLeaMicheleS1 pues no esperes mas, aqui esta el cap :)**

**Betsy C bueno, kurt sufrira es cierto, pero tendra su recompensa ^^**

**Blaine ari jajaja amo tanto tus reviews, llenos de energia y emocion jaja que bueno que ya te pusiste al corriente :D pues aqui esta el capitulo. Y repito, no habra Blam mas alla de un intento *y sera mas que nada para darle celos a kurt* asi que descuida. Y gracias por lo de buena escritora ^^**

**anallely crisscolfer que bueno que te guste, :D y esperemos pronto dejen de sufrir.**

**gahlgleek uuuh si, habran mucho celos mas adelante ^^**

**AmiDela tambien abrazos para ti, y si... sera interesante todo lo que hara kurt, saldra su lado romantico.**

**CereceresDany pues ya no esperes mas, aqui esta el cap :D espero te guste**

**Moontse VR sam tendra su final feliz, no te preocupes. jamas dejaria a sam solo, lo amo 3 **

**Gabriela Cruz repito nuevamente... no habra blam de la manera que crees :D**

* * *

Capitulo 12 "Reencuentro"

_"__Un reencuentro es el inicio de una nueva historia"_

Kurt se encontraba acomodando su casillero, era el primer dia de clases después de tres meses de vacaciones pero no era por eso que estaba ansioso, sino por poder encontrarse nuevamente con aquel chico que le robo el corazón el semestre pasado.

- aun no se que será lo primero que hare al tenerte frente a mi… - susurro para si mismo, sin saber que una personita estaba detrás de el.

- lo que sea pero no lo beses, podrías espantarlo o recibir una muy buena cachetada – le dijo burlona la morena, kurt la fulmino con la mirada – odio que hagas esto! No te me aparezcas tan de repente santana – se quejo mientras su mejor amiga se reia.

Kurt cerro su casillero – estoy nervioso, dudo que quiera verme o escucharme – se recargo en los casilleros, santana sabia que lo que decía el castaño podría ser cierto, iba a hablar pero la voz de otra persona ya conocida por ellos interrumpió.

- espero no estén hablando de mi mejor amigo hummel – dijo con voz seria Rachel, estos dos la miraron interrogantes y sorprendidos por la interrupción.

- y si es asi ¿Qué? – pregunto santana altaneramente, pero rachel no se dejo intimidar sino que solamente sonrio. Y entonces fijo su mirada en kurt.

El castaño también la miraba pero sabia que la castaña estaba enojada y esta en todo su derecho asi que solo permaneció en silencio, ignorando la tensión que se podía sentir entre los tres.

- ¿quieres volver a verlo kurt? ¿hablar con el? – le pregunto de repente Rachel, el ojiazul solo le quedo asentir, santana solo los observaba.

- tardaste demasiado ¿no crees? – kurt bajo la mirada en ese momento comprendiendo que la castaña tenia razón, todo lo que quería decirle se lo tuvo que haber dicho aquel dia en que se fue o desde antes… desde siempre.

Otro silencio gobernó a los tres compañeros y entonces Rachel suspiro – mira kurt, el único que tiene derecho de odiarte o tenerte rencor es Blaine pero ambos sabemos que el es demasiado bueno para eso – el castaño semi sonrio, porque el sabia que en efecto, Blaine nunca podría odiar a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien que lo lastimara como el lo hizo.

- lo que si te digo es que el ha decidido dejarte atrás, estas vacaciones lejos de ti, lejos de aquí lo hicieron mas fuerte pero a la vez mas vulnerable, lo se… es difícil de comprender, lo que quiero decir es… que el esta intentando con todas sus fuerzas aceptar el amor de alguien mas –

Eso lo dejo helado, y santana pudo ver el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras en su mejor amigo pero conocía a rachel y sabia que no mentia, ¿sera posible que Blaine ya hubiera dejado atrás a kurt? No… ella misma lo había dicho "intentando" esperaba que kurt se haya dado cuenta también de la existencia de esa palabra.

- ¿quieres decir que…? – pero kurt no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando vio que Rachel dirigía su mirada a la entrada de la escuela y entonces el castaño lo miro, sintió que su mundo volvia a tener sentido, ahí estaba ese chico de ojos miel, con un moñito adornando como siempre el cuello de su camisa y la capa de gel en su cabello negro y sonria, volvia a ver su sonrisa pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

**_Esa sonrisa no era dedicada a el._**

Sino al chico que estaba a su lado, sam… y entonces comprendió que ese era el mencionado "amor de alguien mas" y no pudo evitar sentir celos, sentirse realmente furioso, regreso su mirada a Rachel y esta solo asintió comprendiendo lo que el castaño le quería preguntar, entonces se alejo de ellos y se fue con los dos llegados, se abrazaron.

- wow si te pudiste levantar rachel – se burlo Blaine ganándose un leve codazo por parte de la mas baja – jaja muy gracioso Anderson.

Los tres se rieron - ¿saben? No me hubiera enojado si hubieran pasado por mi – le dijo y sam la miro con disculpa, pues el había pasado por Blaine – pero esta bien, comprendo… querían estar solos – les dijo con burla, sabiendo que no era eso pero les encantaba molestarlos.

Ambos chicos se miraron y rodaron los ojos conociendo a su amiga – anda vamos a clases, tenemos suerte de que nos toco juntos la primera – dijo Blaine y los tres se marcharon a su salón. Santana miro a kurt con enojo.

- no era el momento santana – le dijo respondiéndole la pregunta en silencio de "¿Por qué no fuiste", la morena se dio cuenta que era cierto, necesitaban estar solo y ella se encargaría de ello.

* * *

El dia avanzaba normalmente para todos, en sus clases con los clásicos maestros regañándolos o algunos maestros buenos. Blaine salía de su clase de historia cuando fue tomado de la mano por santana.

- oye Anderson ¿Por qué no me has saludado? – le reclamo la morena, Blaine le dirigió una mirada de disculpa – lo siento, la verdad no te había visto – dijo sinceramente y la abrazo.

- esta bien, te perdono – le sonrio y lo fue llevando con ella – emm santana ¿A dónde me llevas?

La morena solo lo miro y le guiño el ojo – necesito que me ayudes en algo – esa frase hizo que se tensionara pues con la misma excusa hace meses santana lo llevo a casa de kurt. Pero decidió dejarse llevar, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Llegaron a ese patio que tantos recuerdos le traian y entonces miro el árbol donde tantas veces se junto con kurt a platicar – santana… por favor, no lo hagas – le pidió pero ella ni se inmuto, llegaron debajo del árbol.

- se que tu también quieres hablar con el, por favor solo escuchalo – pidió la morena alejándose de ahí, Blaine no sabia si irse o no, tantos recuerdos le llegaban a la mente, tantos recuerdos dejados en ese lugar.

- hola Blaine – escucho a su espalda, esa voz que había intentado olvidar en esos meses lo hizo estremecer, solo el podía lograr eso, logro tomar valor y se volteo a mirarlo frente a frente.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio admirándose uno al otro, Blaine observaba al mismo kurt de siempre pero no menos apuesto, siempre se le hizo la persona mas hermosa del mundo, sus ojos azules cielo siempre fueron su perdición.

_**Y esta vez no fue la excepción.**_

En cambio, kurt miraba a Blaine como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, eso se debía porque había temido nunca volver a verlo. El castaño observaba con detenimiento al que consideraba el amor de su vida, y esta vez no había nada que lo detuviera para decírselo.

**_Y demostrárselo._**

Kurt no se pudo contener y lo abrazo, acción que sin duda fue completamente inesperada para el moreno quien se quedo completamente quieto al sentir nuevamente a kurt tan… cerca, completamente cerca.

Nunca pensó que eso pasaría, creyo todo este tiempo que cuando se volviera a ver con el castaño ambos se ignorarían o a lo mucho se mirarían con una falsa sonrisa y listo, pero no… ahí estaba sintiendo como kurt lo abrazaba con necesidad.

- kurt…

- perdóname, te debo tantas disculpas Blaine, tantas por todo el daño que te hice, pero tenia miedo… mucho miedo de lo importante que estabas siendo en mi vida, de lo que eres en mi vida – esas palabras impactaron en la mente del ojimiel.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, ahí abrazados dejando que el tiempo pasara no les importara, Blaine se sentía bien con el rodeándole pero entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se había prometido no caer nuevamente.

Se separo lentamente de los brazos del mas alto – basta kurt… no se que te propones con esto pero basta – dijo delicadamente, no había enojo solo… cansancio. El castaño no se sorprendió, sabia que tardaría en recuperar la confianza del ojimiel.

- escuchame Blaine… cometi muchos errores contigo por miedo a mi pasado, pero eso ya ha quedado atrás, ahora estoy decidido a conquistarte de la manera correcta – Blaine abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

Tomo el rostro del moreno en sus manos – volverte a ver ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en este tiempo – ambos se miraron por unos momentos, y esta vez el que tuvo miedo fue Blaine, se separo de el y se fue de ahí, huyo pero con una ligera e inevitable sonrisa.

Una que no paso desapercibida por kurt.

_**Si, aun tenia una esperanza Y a aprovecharia al maximo.**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D NOS ESCRIBIMOS EN LA PROX ACTUALIZACION ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gabriela Cruz todavia falta un poco para que vuelvan a estar juntos pero descuida lo estaran.**

**MSLeaMicheleS1 jajaja me algra que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior :D pues si, trato de hacer a todos los personajes aca como que bien adorables xD**

**gahlgleek oh, si... se hara el dificil pero en algunos momentos caera un poco xD y bueno, si te puedo adelantar que habra klex mas adelante.**

**Freda Starlight *bienvenida* jejeje que bueno que te hayas pasado a leer el fic :D que bueno que te haya parecido hermosa la historia, me pone muy contenta **

**AmiDela oh si kurt sacara el romantico que lleva adentro.**

**Moontsee VR santana siempre siendo santana, si, kurt se pone las pilas y blaine siempre sera adorable.**

**Pronto tendran noticias del fic que empezare terminando este :D**

* * *

Capitulo 13 "Intentando Reconquistarte"

_"__No es suficiente decir "te hecho de menos corre, busca a esa persona y demuestraselo"_

Blaine se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, después de su encuentro con kurt no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado y halagado por todo lo dicho por el castaño. Aun sentía los brazos de kurt a su alrededor, su calor… su presencia. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo nuevamente demasiado confiado.

No podía arriesgarse a salir herido nuevamente, aun había un gran abismo de desconfianza y decepcion entre ellos dos, aun podía recordar esa fatídica mañana donde kurt rompió todas sus esperanzas de tener algo real… aunque tampoco todo era culpa del ojiazul.

_**El decidió dejarse engañar.**_

Blaine dio un fuerte suspiro al darse cuenta que no puso atención en toda la clase, pero la verdad su cabeza era un desastre y que decir de su corazón…

- hey despierta! – dijo golpeando la mesa su mejor amiga – rachel deja de hacer eso, un dia me provocaras un infarlo – escucho a la castaña reírse y llamarlo "dramático".

En eso entro sam saludándolos con una gran sonrisa, ambos le respondieron el gesto – por fin se acabo el dia – dijo explicando su felicidad, los otros dos solo rodaron los ojos, aunque era cierto, el primer dia siempre se siente agotador.

- ¿les parece si vamos a Lima Bean? – pregunto entusiasta la chica y ellos asintieron.

* * *

Santana miraba impaciente que kurt le contara, llevaba asi las dos ultimas clases pues el castaño le había dicho que le contaria hasta que tuviera el suficiente tiempo y no antes. La morena se había enojado pero acepto, ahora se encontraban en la salida y el castaño comenzó a contarle.

- wow! Esa sonrisa, estoy segura que eso es algo positivo, ahora solo debes insistir! – le decía emocionada la morena.

- lo se… aunque también se que será difícil que me crea y además… tengo otro problema, un problema rubio – dijo mientras observaba como Blaine salía de la escuela con sam y rachel, odiaba verlo reir con ese tipo, mucho mas viendo que Blaine parecía tenerle bastante cariño, la química entre esos dos se vio desde que se conocieron aquella vez que supo…

Lo que eran los celos.

Y ahora nuevamente los estaba experimentando – tranquilo hummel, te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte – le dijo ella y este la miro dudoso.

- puedo ver como Anderson mira a sam, y te aseguro que amor no hay, lo mira con cariño y para mala suerte de nuestro amigo boca de trucha podría asegurarte que cariño de hermanos – ambos vieron como los tres amigos se fueron y kurt dio un suspiro.

- aun asi… lo que yo sentía por Blaine era solo cariño, lo considere mi mejor amigo al principio y mira como termine – ambos caminaron hasta el coche de la morena, ella quedo unos minutos en silencio.

- bueno, olvidemos esto y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer por ahora?

Kurt dio una sonrisa – por suerte conoci muy bien a Blaine… se como empezar a conquistarlo aunque tal vez sere un poco demasiado cursi – santana ahogo una carcajada.

**_¿kurt? ¿cursi? Eso tenia que verlo_**.

* * *

El segundo dia comenzó y Blaine se dirigió a su casillero, al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas y rojas, su primer pensamiento fue sam pero después recordó su encuentro con kurt… entonces noto una nota. Era la letra de kurt.

**"****Si volvemos a estar juntos te demostrare como puedo amar lo que un dia no supe valorar"**

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron impresionados, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, su corazón latia fuerte y rápidamente, de hecho podría jurar que no sabia como diablos no se había desmayado en ese momento… pensar en que kurt estuviera teniendo ese detalle con el era como si fuera un sueño solamente.

Tomo el ramo en sus brazos y se sintió feliz, sabia que tenia que mostrarse inmune a tal acción pero le era imposible, realmente quería correr a donde sea que estuviera kurt en esos momentos y besarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil…? – hizo la pregunta de modo que solo el escuchara, el había decidido dejar en el pasado a kurt, sin embargo el ojiazul se la estaba poniendo imposible y miles de preguntas se venían a su mente.

¿kurt hablaba en serio? ¿realmente lo quería? ¿queria que estuvieran juntos otra vez pero ahora sin mentiras? Dio un suspiro frustrado, no sabia que creer.

- tienes que estar bromeando, si que sam va en serio – dijo Rachel llegando a su lado y deduciendo que las flores que Blaine sostenía eran enviadas por el rubio, Blaine la miro con desaprobación pero bueno, asi era su mejor amiga.

- no son de el – explico y Rachel sonrio - ¿otro pretendiente? Vaya que estas rompiendo corazónes amigo – el ojimiel rodo los ojos por las ocurrencias de la cantante.

- son de kurt…

Esperaba la reacción exagerada de su amiga pero solo escucho nada, observo como ella lo miraba seria – tienes que estar bromeando – fue lo único que dijo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza – ninguna broma, son de parte de el… hay algo que no te he contado – y entonces comenzó a platicarle lo que había sucedido con kurt el dia anterior, Rachel no cabia de la sorpresa.

- oh Blaine… ¿y que piensas hacer? Mira, kurt ya no es santo de mi devoción pero si el te hace feliz pues… no tendre mas que apoyarte – le dijo sinceramente, Blaine sonrio.

- no rachel… no será asi de fácil, no se si creerme todo esto, bien podría ser solo un capricho de el, no lo se – dijo mirando con tristeza las flores, la castaña sabia que Blaine tenia todo para desconfiar del castaño.

* * *

Después de esa platica ambos se fueron a clases, Blaine acomodo en el casillero las flores de manera que no se maltrataras, por suerte en Ohio no hacia calor asi que aguantarías, en el receso busco al castaño hasta que lo encontró en el salón del coro, estaba solo.

- kurt… tenemos que hablar – le dijo, este lo miro con sorpresa pero asintió – por supuesto ¿te gustaron las flores?

Blaine se sonrojo pero asintió – gracia por eso pero… necesito saber ¿Por qué haces todo esto? No lo comprendo, si mal no recuerdo cuando me fui tu no hiciste nada para detenerme y ahora parece que me quieres de vuelta ¿Por qué? – dijo tratando de no enredarse con sus propias palabras.

Kurt lo miro por unos instantes – porque te amo – dijo sin mas palabras, directo.

El moreno sintió como todo su ser se desmoronaba en ese instante, negando con la cabeza, esto era demasiado, nunca imagino que nada de esto sucedería a su regreso, pensó que tal vez ellos se saludarían ya pasado un tiempo y eso seria todo pero no, ahora el chico del que ha estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo le decía que lo ama, justo cuando el se había resignado a que eso nunca sucedería, que nunca escucharía aquellas palabras de su boca.

- no me puedes decir esto, no ahora… no después de tanto, ¿Cuándo se supone que te diste cuenta? ¿Cuándo me fui? ¿Cuándo decidi dejarte atrás? – le grito pero mas que enojo era miedo.

- desde antes… desde siempre tal vez, no lo se me lo negaba porque tenia miedo de estar enamorado, tenia miedo de ser vulnerable – le dijo sinceramente, Blaine aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sintió como kurt se acercaba – pero ese temor se esfumo cuando te fuiste, acepte ya tarde lo que siento por ti pero me he prometido demostrarte este sentimiento - le dijo tomandolo de la barbilla para mirarse a los ojos.

Blaine pudo sentir nuevamente esa emoción de tener tan cerca al castaño, lo miraba con tanto cariño, con tanto…. No. Se alejo.

- lo siento kurt, pero ahora soy yo el que tiene miedo de amarte – el castaño dejo salir un suspiro.

- lo se, y por ello hare hasta lo imposible para que ese miedo desaparezca… te quiero conmigo Blaine, y no descansare hasta que estemos juntos nuevamente, pero esta vez nuestra relación será tan real como siempre debió haber sido – sonó como promesa.

_**Y para Blaine, era la mejor promesa que jamás le habían hecho.**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola! lamento por no subir ayer pero es que no tuve inspiracion u.u para que mas que la verdad... pero ya regrese!**

**Gabriela cruz descuida no habra otras parejas para ellos y eso queda claro en este capitulo :D**

**gahlkgleek no habra triangulo aunque kurt en este capitulo cree otra cosa xD**

**MSLeaMichelS1 si, kurt tiene su lado romantico simplemente nunca lo dejo salir xD**

**Moontsee VR se esforzara aunque bueno, blaine de por si ya esta enamorado tampoco la tiene tan dificil xD**

**Blaine. ari jaajjaja klaine regresara, eso es obvio y kurt sera un muy buen novio :D**

**AmiDela aqui respondo como es que kurt habre el casillero de kurt xD *ya sabras de quien es la culpa***

**Candy Criss que bueno que te este gustando la historia :D**

* * *

Capitulo 14 "Malos entendidos"

_"__Quien tiene miedo al amor a lo que realmente teme es a que no sea para siempre"_

Los días pasaron con nuevas sorpresas para Blaine, cada dia había un regalo diferente en su casillero, supuso que quien le dio la forma de abrir su casillero fue santana. Ella era la única que podría hacer algo asi.

Desde flores hasta chocolates, todo regalo con un mensaje diferente… y cada palabra que venia escrita ahí lo emocionaba.

"me gustaba hacerte reir sin saber que lo hacia para enamorarte, pero cuando te ries el que se enamora soy yo"

"cada vez que te miro mi cara dibuja una sonrisa"

"antes no te conocía, ni pensaba conocerte, ahora que te conozco no puedo vivir sin verte"

"su pudieras mirar dentro de mi corazón, encontrarías tu nombre en cada rincón"

- vaya, nunca pensé que kurt tenia un lado tan cursi – decía contenta Rachel mientras leia los diversos mensajes, que claro le quito a Blaine pero este ya ni se enojaba, la conocía mejor que nadie.

Blaine sonrio sin poder evitarlo – yo tampoco… pero si te soy sincero me hace sentir feliz – la castaña lo miro con alegría – se nota que hummel esta muerto por ti ¿Cuánto mas lo haras sufrir eh?

El moreno rodo los ojos – no es eso, sabes que no soy asi – Blaine se recostó en su cama pensativo, la castaña lo miro.

- ¿si has considerado regresar con el? – le pregunto recostándose a su lado, pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

- me gustaría, sabes que aun lo quiero pero… no se, tengo miedo, yo se que el no jugaría con esto pero me da miedo pensar que solo lo este haciendo por culpa, osea que el mismo se este engañando, tal vez solo quiere creer que esta enamorado de mi para compensar lo que me hizo – explico triste el ojimiel.

Rachel suspiro – bueno, cambiemos de tema y ahora hablemos de cierto amigo rubio – dijo tranquila.

- hoy vendrá a ver películas – contesto sin importancia el moreno – si, me comento… Blaine no has pensado en… ¿besarlo?

Blaine la miro con un gesto de incredulidad – hey no me mires asi, hace tiempo me dijiste que si te atraía, tal vez tengas sentimientos por el y no lo sabes – Blaine negó con la cabeza – estas loca, ¿Cómo crees? Jamás lo besaría, podría darle esperanzas que no hay – aclaro el ojimiel.

- yo solo digo que asi podrías saber si podrías estar con alguien mas… vamos, ni tu sabes si volveras con kurt ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – Blaine solo la mirara como si estuviera loca.

Rachel suspiro – bueno, y que pasaría si… sam intenta besarte, no seria raro que algún dia lo intentara – el pelinegro no se había puesto a pensar en eso, era cierto… sam podría intentarlo algún dia ¿Qué haría el en ese caso?

Decidieron dejar la platica hasta ahí.

* * *

- anda, ve! Se lo que te digo porcelana – le animaba santana a kurt – no se… ¿no crees que es muy pronto? – la morena rodo los ojos.

- claro que no, vamos ve esta noche a su casa y platiquen o invítalo a cenar, no se… es hora de que te acerques, ya ha pasado todo un mes desde su regreso y aunque es adorable cada regalo y tarjeta que le has dado no es comparado como a pasar tiempo juntos otra vez – le aconsejo, y kurt asintió sabiendo que su mejor amiga tenia razón.

Eran las 8 de la noche y sam había llegado a casa de Blaine, ambos se encontraban haciendo la cena – nunca pensé que supieras cocinar – le dijo el moreno.

- pues no se cocinar muchas cosas pero al menos esto si – decía mientras se hacían una pizza, ya que sam había trabajado en una pizzería asi que para el eso era sencillo. Ambos estaban esperando a que la pizza estuviese lista mientras Blaine sacaba el refresco del refrigerador.

Pero en cuanto la abrió el gas se disparo y ambos quedaron empapados – maldita sea, se me olvido que a rachel se le cayo cuando la compramos – se quejo el moreno, mientras el rubio solo se reia, y Blaine lo miraba con extraña expresión.

- ¿Qué? Jamás me había empapado con refresco – se explico sam y entonces fue Blaine quien se empezó a reir, esperaron a que la pizza saliera para cambiarse.

- hay una camisa de Cooper arriba, en seguida te la traigo, sirve que yo también me cambio – dijo Blaine amablemente mientras subia al segundo piso, sam asintió y espero, entonces se quito la camisa, ya se sentía pegajoso.

En eso sono el timbre – sam ¿podrias checar quien es? Por favor – grito desde arriba y sam le contesto con un si.

Kurt estaba esperando fuera, entonces abrieron la puerta y nunca pensó ver a sam sin camisa, no quiso pensar mal – emm… ¿esta Blaine? – pregunto kurt sintiéndose tonto, era casa de Blaine se supone que debe estar.

Sam no comprendía que hacia el ojiazul ahí, escucharon pisadas bajando y entonces se vio al moreno terminando de ponerse la camisa seca – sam aquí esta la camisa de coop y ¿Quién er…?

Se quedo callado en cuanto vio a kurt parado en la entrada, mirándolo y después mirando a sam.

Blaine bajando del piso de arriba donde están las habitaciones.  
Sam sin camisa, Blaine arreglándose.

Y saco sus propias conclusiones – perdón, no quería interrumpir – dijo secamente retirándose de ahí, Blaine tardo en comprender el significado de esas palabras, entonces salio tras el disculpandose con sam.

- kurt espera – le pidió y kurt regreso - ¿sabes? Me hubieras dicho que ya estabas con alguien mas en lugar de aceptar mis regalos – le reclamo pero no sonaba enojado sino triste.

- no estoy con nadie! Sam solamente es mi amigo – le dijo desesperado – ahora te acuestas con tus amigos – escupió con celos el castaño recibiendo una cachetada de respuesto.

- ¿me acoste contigo,no? Recuerdo que dijiste que te divertiste – dijo con dolor el ojimiel recordando aquella mañana, kurt se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

Se acerco al moreno tomandolo de los brazos, Blaine se sorprendió de la acción – lamento tanto eso… ese dia quería decirte que te amaba, que había sido tan hermoso para mi como para ti pero… el idiota miedoso al amor que estaba dentro de mi no me lo permitió – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine se sintió perdido en esos lagos azules – perdón por lo que deduje pero me mori de celos en el momento que lo vi ahí en tu casa, los dos solos yo… solo tengo miedo de perderte – dijo sinceramente acercándose a el, a su rostro… a sus labios.

Blaine sabia que era lo que kurt quería hacer – _**quiero besarte**_ – dijo kurt muy cerca de sus labios, eran excasos centímetros los que los separaban.

- _**hazlo..**_ – susurro Blaine dejándose vencer por el deseo de su corazón de sentir sus labios nuevamente unidos a los del mas alto, kurt no lo pensó mas y lo beso, un beso tierno y casto, tan solo el roce de sus labios, queriéndose memorizarse nuevamente, Blaine paso sus brazos por el cuello del mas alto y kurt unió mas sus cuerpos al poner sus brazos en la cintura del moreno.

Ambos volvieron a sentirse completos en ese momento, donde el mundo les dejo de importar, ni siquiera sabían si alguien los estaba viendo, ni les importaba tampoco, kurt profundizo el beso pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca contraria, permiso que fue concedido por el ojimiel, el beso se torno apasionado, necesitado… correcto. La falta de aire se hizo presente a los minutos.

- dame una oportunidad Blaine… solo una – le pidió kurt juntando sus frentes, el moreno aun se sentía abrumado por todas las sensaciones.

- que tal si… ahora que pasamos la etapa de los regalos ¿intentamos las citas? – dijo Blaine sonriéndole, kurt sintió algo calido en su interior, asi es como debieron ser las cosas desde el principio y no como las habían comenzado en aquel entonces.

Se separo un poco del mas bajo – bien, ¿Blaine Anderson me aceptaría una idea a la nieve mañana? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaine se hizo el pensativo unos segundos y sonrio – esta bien, a las 6 lo estare esperando kurt hummel – dicho esto Blaine regreso a su casa dejando a un muy feliz ojiazul.

Le marco a santana – tengo una cita con Blaine! – dijo emocionado.

_**Y ambos solo esperaban ansiosos el dia siguiente… su nuevo comienzo.**_

_**espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**hola! hoy no podre contestar sus reviews, vengo de volada, ire al doctor... de hecho ya voy retrasada pero tenia que subir capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, recuerden que siempre los leo todos!**

**los quiero :D**

* * *

Capitulo 15 "Inesperado"

_"__Este temor de perderte y perderme a mí mismo después"_

El sol salía indicando el nuevo dia, Blaine despertó con una sonrisa recordando la cita que tenia hoy con kurt, aun creía que todo había sido un sueño, pero no era asi… todo era real. Se sintió un poco mal por sam, pues había tenido que dejarle en claro que solo podían ser amigo…

**La noche anterior**

- entonces… ¿lo sigues amando? – pregunto sam mientras estaban sentados en el sofá, Blaine lo miraba directamente, había decidido ser sincero con el.

- escucha, hay algo que debes saber, lo que realmente paso entre el y yo – el rubio escucho toda la explicación de Blaine en silencio, le conto absolutamente todo, desde la tarde en que kurt lo salvo de Tyler y sus amigos hasta lo que había pasado minutos atrás cuando kurt llego a la casa.

Sam definitivamente estaba impactado por la historia, nunca se imagino nada asi.

- el esta intentando recuperarte… ¿estas seguro de esto? ¿de darle una oportunidad? – preguntaba sinceramente, sin enojo sin nada, solo siendo un buen amigo.

Blaine le sonrio levemente – mas que hacerlo por el, lo hago por mi… realmente necesito saber si siente por mi lo que dice sentir y si es asi, entonces definitivamente regresare con el, a pesar de todo lo sigo amando – se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

Entonces sam sonrio – gracias por ser honesto conmigo, sinceramente te quiero Blaine pero entiendo que para ti siempre ser solo un amigo, estoy bien con eso – Blaine le agradeció y se dieron un abrazo.

- gracias por entender sam…

**Presente**

El moreno se encontraba preparándose el desayuno cuando escucho el timbre, sabia exactamente quien era, abrió la puerta.

- tienes que contarme todo, tu mensaje de "mañana tengo una cita con kurt" tiene que tener una gran historia detrás, asi que cuéntame! – decía emocionada Rachel, ambos se sentaron a desayunar mientras el ojimiel le contaba todo lo sucedido el dia anterior.

- wow! Que intenso, ustedes son como los protagonistas de una telenovela dramática de las 4! Jajaja pero me alegro mucho por ti amigo, entonces seguro estas muriendo porque ya sean las 6 de la tarde ¿eh? – dijo acusativamente pero divertida.

Blaine no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa – te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario – contesto alegre, ahora solo quedaba esperar. Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 5:45 se dio cuenta que tenia que ir al banco por el dinero que su hermano le mando, asi que le mando un mensaje a kurt.

"te veo en la nevería, tuve que salir, asuntos de Cooper, nos vemos" le mando y no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando le contesto "bien, ahí te veo* sonrio con la respuesta y fue a sacar el dinero, por suerte el banco estaba a solo dos cuadras de la nevería, asi que llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

Por el clima a pesar de ser las 6pm a penas ya estaba oscuro, caminaba tranquilamente cuando ya vio cerca la nevería, sonrio al pensar que ahí ya estaría kurt, apresuro el paso cuando sintió que era empujado, cayo al piso.

- hola marica – reconoció esa voz, no podía ser… otra vez ellos ¿en serio? Ya ni se acordaba.

- maldita sea Tyler, dejame en paz – se quejo tratando de levantarse pero uno de los amigos le dio una patada en el estomago, cayo de nuevo totalmente adolorido.

- hace meses kurt te protegía pero ahora vuelves a ser el marica Anderson, vamos a cobrarnos lo de ese dia – y antes de que pudiera quejarse sintió golpes en todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué les habia hecho? ¿Porque tenían que hacerle eso? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? Sintió cada uno de los golpes, ahora que por fin estaba en paz y feliz tenia que suceder exactamente eso.

- nos vemos Anderson… esto solo es una probadita de lo que te espera este ultimo año – dijo ants de escuchar reir a los otros dos y se fueron, vio la nevería antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Kurt veía su reloj, ya eran las 6:30, estaba preocupado, sabia que Blaine no lo plantaria, decidió llamar a rachel – wow, hummel marcándome ¿Qué pasa? Te sobrepasaste con Blaine y salio corriendo, lo siento no esta conmigo – dijo burlona.

Y eso fue suficiente para preocuparse, rachel en su broma le había aclarado que efectivamente Blaine si vendría a la cita y que no estaba con ella - ¿pasa algo? – pregunto la castaña al no escuchar respuesta.

- Blaine no ha llegado – contesto preocupado saliendo de la nevería – me dijo que iria a un asunto de Cooper – le dijo a rachel que aun seguía al teléfono.

- si, iba a ir por el dinero que le manda coop, al banco que esta a dos cuadras de donde se quedaron de ver –kurt comenzó a caminar había alla cuando vio a alguien tirado en el pequeño terreno abandonado a dos casas de la nevería.

Mientras se iba acercando lo iba reconociendo – no… no, no, no – negaba y entonces lo observo y lo tomo – dios… ¿Quién te hizo esto? – se había olvidado que rachel seguía al celular.

- ¿Qué pasa, kurt que sucede? – pregunto alterada la castaña al escuchar lo que el otro decía – debo colgar, lo encontré… esta mal, no se si lo asaltaron o no se que paso pero, nos vemos en el hospital – colgó para llamar a una ambulancia que no tardo en llegar.

Ya en el hospital, rachel llego - ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto alterada – no lo se pero había mucha sangre ¿Quién pudo haber sido? No fue un asalto! No le quitaron nada… no entiendo nada – estaba muy mal, rachel lo abrazo.

- estará bien, ya veras – paso media hora cuando el doctor salio – bien, el joven no presenta mas que golpes superficiales sin embargo, tiene 2 costillas rotas, aunque ya nos encargamos de eso,sin duda tuvo suerte – dijo el doctor – tendrá que estar aquí unos días en lo que se recupera.

- ¿podemos pasar a verlo? – pregunto kurt – por ahora no, dormirá toda la noche, mañana podrán verlo, descuiden estará bien – y con eso se fue.

Esa noche se quedaron ahí, decidieron no decirle a Cooper, ya que no querían que se preocupara, kurt le aviso a santana para que lo cubriera con su padre, santana le dijo que no había problema, y asi la mañana llego.

Kurt tuvo permiso de verlo y entro, le dolio verlo ahí con golpes en la cara y en una cama de hospital, se sento a su lado en la silla que se encontraba ahí, tomo su mano.

- no tienes idea del susto que me lleve… sentí que te perdia Blaine – le decía aun sabiendo que lo mas probable es que no lo escuchara, pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir que su mano estaba siendo apretada.

Miro al rostro de Blaine y este estaba abriendo los ojos – Blaine… dios, despertaste – dijo realmente feliz, el moreno le dio una leve sonrisa – estas aquí… - dijo débilmente.

- claro que estoy aquí, siempre estare aquí, contigo – le aseguro dándole un beso en la frente.

Blaine sonrio levemente – lamento no haber llegado – se disculpo y kurt lo miro con ternura - ¿en serio? Estas en un hospital porque alguien te golpeo y te disculpas por no haber llegado, eres todo un caso Blaine – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

El moreno sintió la mirada llena de amor - ¿sabes? Cuando me estaban golpeando pensé lo peor… y lo único en que pensaba es que no volveria a verte y no tendría la oportunidad de decirte esto… te amo kurt hummel – kurt sonrio.

- no merezco tu amor, pero me alegra saberlo porque yo te amo igual Blaine… - se acerco a darle un casto beso en sus labios, se miraron por un largo rato, kurt creía que perdia a Blaine cuando lo encontró pero ahí esta junto a el y se encargaría de cuidarlo.

- Blaine… ¿Quién te hizo esto? – le pregunto recordando que no había sido un asalto, Blaine bajo la mirada – dimelo por favor…

El moreno levanto la mirada – prométeme que no haras nada estúpido – le dijo Blaine, y solo eso necesito para saber quien habiasido.

_**Ahora si Tyler lo iba a conocer.**_

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA! SIGO VIVA JAJA PUES AYER ME LA PASE EN EL CINE CON MI MAMA XD POR ESO NO PUDE SUBIR *TAMBIEN PORQUE ESTOY DE VICIOSA VIENDO VAMPIRE DIARIES* JAJA **

**GABRIELA CRUZ golpiza... quien sabe si abra pero lee y descubriras *pinche tyler***

**AMIDELA si, estoy pensando en quien poner para sam, como el es bi puede ser tanto hombre como mujer ¿tal vez rachel?**

**MOONTSEE VR awww si, blaine es un pinche amor hermoso :3 y tyler la pagara muajaajaja**

**MSLEAMICHELS1 jajaja tanto asi como golpearlo no xD**

**CANDY CRISS jajaja todos tus reviews son divertidos xD **

* * *

Capitulo 16 "Palabras"

_"__Yo nunca supe que tenia un sueño… hasta que ese sueño fuiste tu"_

Tyler y sus dos amigos salian de las duchas después de haberse quedado a entrenar, eran las 7 en punto – hey! Escuche que Anderson esta en el hospital – dijo uno de ellos, los otros dos solamente rieron.

- me alegra que estén tan contentos – dijo una voz a parte que reconocieron rápidamente, era kurt quien estaba siendo acompañado por santana.

Tyler sostuvo la mirada hacia el castaño - ¿Qué quieres hummel? – le pregunto serio pues nunca podía ser bueno el hecho que la morena lo acompañara, kurt entrecerró los ojos, ¿en serio le estaba preguntando eso?

- ¿no te lo imaginas? Pues resulta que ayer tu y tus estúpidos amigos golpearon a una persona muy importante para mi – dijo tratando de controlar la ira que estaba en todo su cuerpo, los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿anderson? ¿Por qué te importa? Ustedes terminaron hace meses – le dijo Tyler en tono de burla, kurt sonrio falsamente.

Santana se acerco empujando a Tyler contra la pared – oh mi querido Tyler, no porque hayan terminado significa que hayan dejado de preocuparse el uno por el otro y para tu muy mala suerte… ellos dos están juntos nuevamente, lo que significa que mi mejor amigo quiere cobrarse lo que ayer le hiciste a Blaine – le dijo con una sonrisa amplia, una sonrisa traviesa y algo siniestra.

Tyler miro a kurt y después a sus amigos que no se habían movido – y no Tyler, es obvio que no te golpeare, en primera porque no soy un animal como tu y en segunda porque el castigo que tu y tus amigos tendrán será peor – en eso entraron unos oficiales, reteniendo a los tres.

- se te olvido que mi padre es un político ¿verdad? Ah, claro se me olvidaba que pensaste que no me importaba lo que le pasara a Blaine pero lamentablemente para ti, el es y siempre será el amor de mi vida y lo que le hiciste en verdad me enfureció – le hablo y entonces le dio un golpe en la cara, era la primera vez en su vida que golpeaba a alguien.

Le partió el labio y Tyler lo miró tanto con sorpresa como con coraje – ahora si, llévenselos… estarán un buen tiempo en la prisión, correccional, como quieran llamarlo – y asi los tres desaparecieron de su vista, santana se acerco a el.

- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto su mejor amiga, kurt negó – no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando lo encontré, cubierto de sangre, pensé que esta muerto santana, realmente lo creí… - y su voz se rompió, santana supo que se había estado guardando el dolor.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer y kurt se dejo abrazar – fue tan abrumadora la sensación de perdida, ahora que lo vi en el hospital solo me preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto? Y ¿sabes cual fue la única respuesta que encontré? Que me hubiera muerto con el santana – las lagrimas no paraban, santana lo abrazo mas fuerte.

- no digas eso… además, de nada sirve atormentarte por eso, el esta bien y ahora están juntos, todo será mejor a partir de ahora – le decía en medio del abrazo, kurt solo asintió y se quedaron ahí un rato mas.

* * *

1 semana después

Kurt ayudaba a Blaine a bajar las escaleras de la casa, pues aun se encontraba adolorido, no es fácil que las costillas sanen, le habían dado de alta 2 dias atrás y tanto kurt como rachel lo cuidaban, el moreno les agradecia aunque constantemente les pedia que lo dejaran, pero bueno, ninguno de ellos el hacia caso.

- deja de poner esa cara, necesitas que te ayuden y lo sabes – le decía kurt mientras se sentaban en el sofá, Blaine rodo los ojos – me siento inútil – le respondió con un puchero que se le hizo tierno al castaño.

- no lo eres, solo estas lastimado y… me gusta cuidarte – le dijo tiernamente y con una sonrisa, Blaine lo miro agradecido – asi que puedo considerarte… ¿mi enfermero? – kurt dio una pequeña risita.

- depende, dudo que un enfermero haga esto – y se acerco para unir sus labios, Blaine sonrio en medio del beso, disfrutando de esos momentos, aunque aun era extraño, ya que en realidad nunca han hablado sobre ser una pareja oficial, Blaine temia preguntar…

Se separaron unos centímetros mirándose fijamente, como si no existiera nadie mas en el mundo, solo eran ellos dos. Kurt acaricio la mejilla de Blaine lentamente, el moreno aun no se acostumbraba a las acciones romanticas del castaño hacia el… todo era perfecto, eso era lo que mas miedo le daba.

- ¿sabes? Cuando te fuiste… irónicamente, fue el momento en que admiti lo que sentía por ti, bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes – comenzó a hablar, Blaine no se esperaba ese rumbo de la conversación aunque sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría.

- nunca me has perdido – le respondió con una leve sonrisa, kurt lo miro tiernamente – lo se, pero realmente pensé que lo había hecho, y me di cuenta que tan estúpido estaba siendo, estaba tan aferrado al pasado, a lo que había hecho mi madre – Blaine ya sabia la historia de la madre de kurt, en esos días que habían estado juntos en el hospital hablando de diversas cosas, kurt le había contado todo lo referente a ella.

Un silencio se había creado, ambos se seguían mirando – a lo que quiero llegar es… que nunca me importo amar a nadie Blaine, nunca busque una relación… nunca busque nada, solo tenia parejas y ya… pero ahora, aun cuando tengo miedo al futuro, a que no sea para siempre, a que un dia yo cometa un error y te alejes o viceversa… te amo Blaine, quiero que estemos juntos, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Blaine se sorprendió con todas esas palabras, no se esperaba esto, de hecho cuando decidió irse pensó que toda historia con kurt había terminado si es que alguna vez había comenzado pero ahora estaban ahí, ambos… a tan solo una palabra de empezar una relación real.

- por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio kurt – le dijo ahora siendo el quien lo besaba, estaba emocionado, había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder estar asi con el, pensar que no hace mucho pensó que jamás pasaría pero no, ahí estaba… siendo novios.

No pudieron evitar sus sonrisas cuando se separaron – gracias por no haberme odiado Blaine, por estar aquí nuevamente conmigo, se que no te merezc… - fue callado por la mano del moreno.

- dejemos el pasado atrás ¿ok? Además, jamás podría odiar a la persona que amo – le dijo y volvieron a besarse, ambos demasiados felices por esta nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, en ese momento entro Rachel y vio la escena.

- vaya vaya, creo que aquí hay mucho que contar – dijo ella y ellos la miraron felices, y decidieron tener una tarde de amistad los tres, Rachel en verdad estaba feliz por ellos y aunque había habido un momento en que había odiado al ojiazul ahora todo era diferente.

Cuando llego la noche, tocaron a la puerta, rachel ya estaba preparando para irse, kurt decidió abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con Cooper Anderson, lo conocía solo por fotos. Y Cooper también conocía a kurt por una fotografía,

_**Mala situación**_.

- ¿Qué diablos haces tu en mi casa?! – le grito, a cooper no le simpatizaba kurt por obvias razones relacionadas con su hermano menor.

Rachel miro a Blaine y Blaine a Rachel, ok… nuevo problema.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**holaaa :D lo siento, he andado de traumada con las temporadas de vampire diaries que se me quema el cerebro .-. jajaja bueno pero aqui esta el capitulo ^^**

**GABRIELA CRUZ descuida cooper solo quiere proteger a su hermano.**

**MOONTSEE VR cooper solo querra proteger a su hermano, y si, tyler merecia la carcel ¬¬**

**AMIDELA ¿como pudiste olvidarte de coop? xD jajaja no, no causara problemas en su relacion, descuida.**

**MSLEAMICHELES1 blaine tratara de convencer a su hermano de su relacion con kurt :D**

* * *

Capitulo 17 "Amor de hermano"

_"__Hermanos, sean como sean, siempre estarán apoyándose"_

Kurt estaba impresionado por la manera en que Cooper le estaba hablando, pero después de analizarlo rápidamente era fácil saber la razón, se miraron fijamente hasta que Cooper corrió la mirada hacia su hermano.

- Cooper… tenemos que hablar – dijo Blaine esperando que su hermano no se le ocurriera hacer una tontería, de nuevo el mayor miro a kurt.

- no eres bienvenido en esta casa, asi que fuera de aquí – le dijo groseramente, Blaine se acerco a pasos lentos, todavía tenia dolor y se puso a lado del castaño.

Miro a su hermano – calmate… kurt es bienvenido en esta casa, las cosas han cambiado coop – le dijo tranquilamente, kurt se mantenía callado para no empeorar las cosas.

- este sujeto te hizo daño Blaine! ¿Cómo diablos es que esta aquí? – le grito furioso, Rachel se acerco a kurt – es mejor que los dejemos solos – le dijo al mas alto. El castaño miro a Blaine y este asintió.

Pero entonces el ojiazul se dirigió a Cooper – lamento lo que le hice a tu hermano, y el lo sabe… solo quisiera que me dejaras explicar todo lo que sucedió – Blaine se sorprendió de la acción de kurt, pues pensó que solamente se iria, no era el mejor momento para hablar con su hermano.

- no quiero escucharte, vi sufrir a mi hermano por ti y creeme, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es golpearte, pero para tu suerte hay una chica presente – le dijo con mucha furia aunque con voz baja.

- kurt por favor vete, dejame explicarle todo… por favor, por mi… vete – le pidió el menor, pues el conocía el temperamento de su hermano cuando se enojaba, y no era bueno buscarle, kurt dudo por unos momentos pero acepto, antes de salir le dio un rápido beso a Blaine, este solo rezo para que su hermano no hiciera ningún movimiento al ver eso – yo te llamo – le prometió el moreno y entonces kurt se fue con Rachel.

Blaine fijo su mirada en su hermano, lo miraba con confusión y enojo, el menor dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, al menos no había habido golpes…

- creo que tienes mucho que explicarme ¿Cómo es posible que estes con el nuevamente? Me prometiste que te mantendrías alejado! – le reclamo, Blaine solo quedo en silencio, era necesario que su hermano se tranquilizara.

Camino a paso lento al sofá - ¿Qué pasa Blaine? – le pregunto al ver que no se movia normalmente – tuve… tuve un, ¿atentado? Se podría decir asi – le dijo calmadamente, Cooper corrió a su lado para ayudarlo a avanzar, ambos se sentaron.

- quiero que me escuches, se que después de lo que paso, es algo idiota ver que estamos de nuevo juntos pero creeme, se merece esta oportunidad – le dijo rápidamente, su hermano solo le envio una mirada de duda.

- me da miedo que sea tu corazón el que te este traicionando blainey, tu lo amas y eso te puede estar cegando… nuevamente – Blaine sabia que seria difícil convencer a su hermano de los sentimientos de kurt, no lo culpaba… el al principio le costo creerlo.

Blaine tomo la mano de su hermano – por favor, confía en mi… por primera vez, estoy completamente seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mi, y ahora que te cuenta todo lo que el ha hecho en este tiempo, tu también estaras seguro – Cooper miro a su hermano unos segundo, dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

- esta bien, habla…

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en casa de Rachel, esta lo había invitado para que no hiciera la tontería de regresar a la casa y hablar con Cooper.

- descuida, Blaine lo hara comprender, ellos se adoran además, solo se tienen ellos dos – le dijo mientras le daba un vaso con agua, kurt asintió.

- me imagino, pero en serio necesito hablar con el… es decir, entiendo que no me quiera cerca de Blaine, se el daño que le hice pero… - rachel le dio un codazo de broma.

Le sonrio – deja a Blaine hablar con el, tu ya tendras tu chance, pero necesitamos que Cooper no quiera mandarte al otro mundo – ambos se rieron, y kurt comprendió que tenia que ser paciente.

* * *

Cooper había escuchado todo con detenimiento, la declaración del castaño, sus regalos, las tarjetas, la invitación, como lo llevo al hospital y como ha cuidado de su hermano menor.

- se que es difícil pero Cooper… lo amo, el me hace feliz, por favor… apoyame – le pidió, copper se lo pensó unos minutos, la verdad es que si estaba sorprendido por todo lo sucedido pero aun tenia algo de desconfianza, no quería ver nuevamente herido a su hermano menor.

- esta bien Blaine, pero aun asi… creo que necesito hablar con el, pero será mañana – Blaine sonrio, al menos había logrado convencer a su hermano un poco, ahora solo kurt tenia que convencerlo de su parte, ojala todo salga bien.

* * *

Al dia siguiente el timbre sono, Blaine fue a abrir encontrándose con su novio – esta en el patio de atrás… - le dijo, kurt le dio un beso – descuida todo estará bien ¿si?

Blaine le sonrio – confio en ti, si te dice algo hiriente solo ignóralo – le advirtió y kurt negó con la cabeza – lo que sea que me diga, se que lo merezco – Blaine solo rodo los ojos ante la respuesta, kurt le dio otro rápido beso y se dirigió al patio.

Y ahí se encontró con el mayor de los Anderson – hola Cooper – saludo tranquilamente, el ojiverde solo dio una leve sonrisa – anoche mi hermano me conto todo, desde su regreso te has dedicado a demostrarle tu amor o al menos eso es lo que me conto – le dijo mientras miraba su vaso con refresco.

- asi es, en el pasado le hice daño… fui inseguro, sabia lo que sentía por el pero no lo quería admitir, se me hizo mas fácil solo… herirlo, creyendo que eso me mantendría seguro a mi pero no fue asi… - se explico con un gesto de culpa.

Cooper lo miraba expectante – al herirlo me heri a mi mismo, lo amo Cooper… amo a Blaine y solo quiero recompensar todo su sufrimiento y hacerlo feliz – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Cooper se acerco a el.

- eres la felicidad de mi hermano, solo por eso acepto que estén juntos… sobre si confiar en ti, solo el tiempo lo dira pero si lo veo derramar una sola lagrima mas por ti, te ira muy mal, no me espanta que tu padre este en la política ¿quedo claro? Es mi hermanito, y lo protegeré – kurt sonrio y asintió.

- completamente entendido, descuida… jamás volveré a lastimarlo – Cooper vacilo un poco pero sonrio sinceramente, y asi se adentraron nuevamente a la casa.

Blaine los miro y observo como su hermano asentía, no pudo evitar sonreir – todo esta bien – le dijo kurt y Blaine lo abrazo, Cooper supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**_Al ver la sonrisa de su hermano… lo supo._**

**SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS Y EL EPILOGO :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA! YA SE ME ESTA HACIENDO COSTUMBRE TARDAR .-. PIDO DISCULPAS PERO HAN ESTADO ALGO OCUPADOS ESTOS DIAS... ADEMAS COMO YA SON LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS LE PIENSO BIEN COMO TERMINARLOS.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, REPITO, SIEMPRE LOS LEO TODOS, EN EL PROX CAPITULO RESPONDO, PORQUE ORITA TAMBIEN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CASTLE WALLS Y QUIERO QUE ME ALCANCE EL TIEMPO! :O**

**GRACIAS, Y AQUI ESTA EL CAP :D**

* * *

Capitulo 18 "Cambios"

_"__Lo único que sabemos del futuro es que será diferente"_

Después de la visita de Cooper, todo paso normalmente, ya sin Tyler y sus amigos todo estaba tranquilo, la escuela volvió a ser la habitual molestia de todo adolescente. Pero ahora todo parecía estar justo como debía ser, sin un pasado que los separara, sin miedos, solo viviendo como los adolescentes que son.

- entonces… ¿ya superaste lo que sentías por el? – le preguntaba Rachel a sam mientras almorzaban.

- eso creo, ya han pasado meses… y lo veo muy feliz con kurt, creo que si, pase pagina – la castaña sonrio al escuchar eso. Siguieron comiendo mientras platicaban de otras cosas.

- ¿ya sabes que estudiaras? Ya sabes… no falta mucho para la graduación – comento rachel, sam se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

Ni la misma rachel sabia exactamente lo que quería - aun no lo se, pero creo que estudiare para profesor – rachel lo miro sorprendida, este solo sonrio.

- ¿tan impresionada? No tengo facha de profesor ¿eh? – la castaña negó inmediatamente – no es por eso, simplemente no lo había pensado, creo que de hecho nunca habíamos tenido esta conversación, sobre… el futuro, es difícil saber que después de esto sigue lo mas complicado ¿no crees?

Sam la miro serio – tienes razón… si te soy sincero, estoy aterrado aunque emocionado – Rachel sonrio – comparto el sentimiento – contesto ella.

* * *

Mientras en las gradas de campo se encontraban kurt y Blaine, este ultimo recostado en las piernas del castaño - ¿puedes creer que falte tan poco para graduarnos? – pregunto el moreno, kurt sonrio nostálgico.

- no… todo paso tan rápido, hasta parece que fue ayer cuando llegue a esta escuela – comento mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de su novio – te apoyo, ahora lo importante es planear que sigue… ¿sabes a que quieres dedicarte? – pregunto Blaine.

- mmm… quiero ir a Nueva York a estudiar – Blaine abrió los ojos abruptamente, kurt miro atento su reacción – me gustaría que vinieras conmigo – le dijo con ternura, Blaine lo miro en silencio unos minutos.

Se sento a su lado - ¿Qué quieres estudiar? – pregunto el ojimiel – diseño, ya sabes… me encanta diseñar, me gusta la moda, a eso me quiero dedicar – le contesto sinceramente, Blaine lo miro tiernamente y acaricio una de las mejillas del castaño.

- ¿pasa algo Blaine? – pregunto kurt por lo que para el era un extraño comportamiento del moreno.

- no creo poder ir contigo a nueva york – solto en moreno mirando a su novio con tristeza - ¿Por qué? – pregunto el ojiazul sorprendido.

Blaine lo miro por unos segundos y después miro hacia otra parte – antes de la muerte de mis padres, yo amaba la fotografía igual que mi madre, aun lo hago y le prometi que estudiaría esa carrera en la misma escuela que ella, en Londres – le explico sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Kurt no se creía lo que escuchaba, eso quería decir que una vez que terminaran la escuela… ¿se separarían? ¿despues de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos?

- kurt… di algo por favor – le pidió Blaine, el castaño lo miro firmemente a los ojos – no quiero que nos separemos – le dijo kurt rápidamente, el moreno sonrio triste.

- ni yo pero… tu quieres lo que quieres y yo lo que quiero ¿comprendes? Yo no quiero obligarte a nada ni tu a mi pero esto es el lado malo del futuro, todo cambia – ambos se miraron fijamente por minutos, querían decir mucho pero decidieron no decir nada.

Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y la beso, el moreno se sonrojo pero lo miro con ternura – nos quedan dos meses… ¿Qué te parece si los disfrutamos y… después volvemos a tener esta platica? – le pidió, Blaine se acerco y lo beso, kurt correspondió al instante, sonrieron en medio del beso, entre felices y tristes.

_**No hay mayor miedo que al futuro… porque nunca sabes que podrá pasar.**_

* * *

Rachel caminaba junto a sam directo a la salida - ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – pregunto el rubio, rachel sonrio negando con la cabeza.

- no… ¿alguna idea? – pregunto ella alegre – ¿te gustaría ir al cine?, me interesa mucho bajo la misma estrella – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera – me veras llorar, creeme puedo llegar a ser muy histérica – le advirtió ella.

Sam rio un poco – será interesante, además… nada asegura que yo no llore – Rachel acepto y quedaron de verse en casa de ella, sam y ella estaban descubriendo sentimientos.

_**Tal vez siempre estuvieron ahí.**_

* * *

Blaine se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su hermano.

- entonces… ¿si estudiaras acá?

- así es, lo prometí y además, sabes que amo la fotografía… lo único que me da tristeza es dejar a kurt…

- el podría venir…

- no coop, el tiene sus planes, sus sueños, jamás le pediría algo así… tengo la esperanza de que esto no nos separe completamente… ya sabes, que solo sea una pausa entre nosotros

- espero que así sea blainey, se cuanto lo amas y cuanto lo necesitas, entonces ire pagando y haciendo los trámites para tu universidad acá, nos vemos en la graduación hermanito

- nos vemos coop, cuídate.

Una vez que termino la llamada con su hermano se apresuro a tomarse un baño y cambiarse, había quedado en verse con rachel ya que esta tenia algo que contarle.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y abrió, la castaña lo abrazo – no se que hacer – le dijo ella rápidamente, Blaine la miro extrañado – eres rachel berry, siempre sabes que hacer – le contesto el, divertido. Ella solo suspiro frustrada.

- creo que me gusta sam – soltó de repente, Blaine la miro con sorpresa pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿y? me parece bien – le contesto el, Rachel negó con la cabeza – pero el estuvo interesado en ti, esto es extraño – le dijo con la voz triste.

Blaine solo rodo los ojos – tu lo has dicho "estuvo" tiempo pasado, me dijiste que hoy saldrás con el ¿no? Y que el te invito, ve y averigua tu misma que pasa, tienes todo mi apoyo, es un buen chico asi que tranquila – la castaña lo abrazo.

- eres el mejor ¿lo sabes? – le dijo ella, este solo dio una pequeña risa – te quiero – le dijo el, esta solo le respondió lo mismo antes de salir de la casa.

- definitivamente… todo cambia – dijo para si mismo el moreno, se dirigió a su habitación y miro una foto con kurt, sonrio triste.

_**- que tanto cambiara lo nuestro después de la graduación…**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**holaaaa! sigo viva :D por si les preocupaba xD he tenido una semana complicada :/ por eso tarde, ademas que definitivamente he tenido problemas para saber como terminar la historia, pero bueno, aqui esta nuevamente... ademas, he estado escribiendo el nuevo fic :3 solo les adelanto que se llamara: "NIGHTBIRD: Un amor peligroso"**

**GAHLGLEEK lo siento, es que trato de no poner a finn en mis fics a mi ver es como respeto al personaje u.u ademas, duele escribir de el y sobre samcedes nunca me ha gustado esa pareja :/ klaine se separara por un tiempo.**

**MOONTSEE VR jaja yo tambien estoy triste porque ya terminare el fic pero bueno, todo tiene que terminar xD**

**AMIDELA que bueno que te haya gustado rachel y sam, no se porque pero a mi tambien me agrada xD**

**CANDY CRISS de hecho yo amo el drama y si... por un tiempo estaran separados.**

**MSLEAMICHELES1 pues ellos trataran de que todo funcione pero si se separaran :/**

**OLGA MORENO oh no... por favor, tu alma tiene que seguir bien! pues... si se separaran, tendras que leer el ultimo cap para saber que pasara...**

* * *

Capitulo 19 "Un adiós… por ahora"

_"__La distancia es solo una prueba que nos hace la vida, para ver hasta que punto nuestro amor puede viajar"_

Los dos meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dia de la graduación había llegado, los 5 amigos se encontraban reunidos en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, un salón realmente elegante.

- wow, sinceramente aun no me creo que este graduándome! – grito emocionado el rubio, los otros 4 solo se rieron – ay boca de trusha tienes suerte que te hayan pasado con tus bajas notas – le dijo santana tan amable como siempre.

- por eso es que estoy contento – se defendió, Rachel tomo la mano de su ahora novio – dejala, asi es ella, en el fondo esta feliz por ti – le dijo a lo que la morena solo rodo los ojos pero con una delicada sonrisa en el rostro.

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban saludando a Cooper que estaba llegando al lugar – hermanito! Llego el dia ¿eh? – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – me alegra que hayas podido venir coop – el mayor solo le sonrio y saludo al castaño.

- cuanto tiempo kurt – le saludo con un rápido abrazo – si, ha sido un largo tiempo pero parece que fue ayer ¿no crees?

La ceremonia comenzó, entre aplausos, risas, llantos, despedidas, después vino el baile… el gran festejo porque terminaba la preparatoria. Kurt y Blaine se encontraban bailando en la pista como todos los demás, una canción lenta.

- no quiero que esto termine… - susurro con tristeza el ojimiel, kurt lo apretó mas a el – yo tampoco… - le contesto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, siguieron asi mientras se escuchaba All Of Me en el fondo.

- ¿sabes? Esa canción… es ideal para nosotros, tu eres todo para mi Blaine y aunque estemos a kilometos de distancia, yo seguire siendo tuyo – el moreno se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

- tu sabes que te amo, eres… tu también lo eres todo para mi kurt pero, jamás te pediría que me esperaras, jamás te condenaría a algo asi yo… - pero fue interrumpido por los labios del ojiazul.

Blaine le correspondió al instante – que te parece si mejor me acompañas a mi casa y… dejamos esta deprimente aunque inevitable platica para mañana ¿eh? – tomo la mano del ojimiel y se despidieron tanto de sus amigos como de Cooper, salieron, subieron al coche de kurt y condujo hasta llegar a su casa. Una vez que abrió la puerta, Blaine se sorprendió de lo que veía, la sala de kurt no estaba, solo unas mantas en el piso con almohadas, habían rosas y velas alrededor y en una mesa en una esquena había una caja.

- tienes que…. Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Blaine con la voz cortada al observar como kurt iba por la pequeña cajita y se acercaba a el.

- no recuerdo haber dicho ningún chiste… Blaine, se muy bien que en los próximos días muchas cosas van a cambiar, pero eso no significa que nuestros sentimientos también lo hagan – ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ya se podían ver lagrimas asomándose en los ojos mieles del menor de los Anderson.

Kurt abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro – un dia hace unas semanas caminaba por la ciudad y pase por una joyería, en cuanto vi este anillo me gusto pero lo que mas me gusto es lo que tiene grabado – Blaine observo el anillo y sonrio.

- muy conveniente… - comento y kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y le puso el anillo – sinceramente, quiero unirme contigo para siempre, pero es claro que este no es el momento asi que dejemoslo en… ¿una promesa? – dijo kurt.

Blaine lo miro con ternura – volveré a ti kurt, lo prometo – dijo rodeando el cuello del mas alto con sus brazos, kurt sonrio – te estare esperado, lo prometo… y si tu no vienes a mi, yo ire a ti – unieron sus labios como uniendo ambas promesas, ambos dirigiéndose a las mantas que se encontraban en el piso.

- esta será la última vez en mucho tiempo… - comento kurt besando el cuello del moreno – entonces aprovechémosla – contestó el ojimiel, comenzando a deshacerse de la ropa del mas alto, kurt hacia lo mismo.

- te amo… - dijo kurt mirándolo a los ojos mientas unia sus manos – yo también te amo – le contesto mientras volvían a juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

_**Dejándose llevar por su amor… una ultima vez.**_

* * *

Ambos se vestían al dia siguiente después de haberse tomado un baño – entonces ¿te vas hoy?

- asi es, tengo que tomar un curso, Cooper ya se encargo de todo pero creo que también nos tomaran unas fotos y análisis, ya sabes.. Londres – comento mientras se terminaba de vestir pero no miraba a los ojos del ojiazul.

Este se aproximo abrazandolo – no hagas esto… Blaine, este no es un adiós ¿ok? Se que duele, a mi me duele ver que te vas, pero un dia volveremos a estar justo como estamos en estos momentos, justo como estábamos ayer ¿si? – el ojimiel se aproximo a darle un beso tierno.

- solo… es que te extrañare tanto – kurt sonrio – lo se bebe, yo también te extrañare mucho pero recuerda que cada dia que pase será uno menos para volver a vernos – Blaine sonrio y dejo salir un suspiro.

- te iria a despedir al aeropuerto pero… siento que no te dejaría subir – ambos rieron – yo creo que no me podría ir si te viera ahí… asi que es mejor hacerlo aquí, entonces hasta luego kurt – el castaño sonrio.

- hasta luego Blaine – se dieron un ultimo beso lleno de amor y añoranza, Blaine se separo y salio de la casa, Rachel ya se encontraba ahí pues ella y su hermano pasarían por el, volteo una ultima vez y kurt lo despidió con un movimiento de brazo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Rachel se acerco a Blaine – te extrañare mucho Blaine – le dijo ella abrazandolo fuertemente – y yo a ti, cuidate… cuida a sam eh – ambos rieron.

- tienes que contarme la historia de ese anillo eh – le contesto ella y el se sorprendió no se esperaba que ella se diera cuenta del pequeño objeto. Un abrazo mas y entonces escucharon la voz llamando a los pasajeros a su vuelo a Londres.

- bien hermano, es hora… adiós Rachel, suerte – se despidió Cooper y la castaña sonrio, viendo a los hermanos partir. Una vez en sus asientos Blaine no dejaba de observar su anillo.

Cooper se dio cuenta de esto – asi que… ¿algo que quieras contarme enano? – le pregunto el mayor, Blaine sonrio nostálgicamente – solo que espero… que todo salga bien – Cooper lo miro con tristeza.

- ya veras que si – le dijo y Blaine se recostó en su hombro, ambos quedando dormidos en su viaje a Londres.

Mientras en casa de kurt, se encontraba acompañado de santana – no me voy a suicidar santana, no tienes porque estar aquí – le decía el desganado mientras preparaba sus maletas, la morena solo solto un bufido.

- se que no lo haras, pero no es bueno que estes solo en estos momentos… y lo sabes – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a acomodar – mañana sale mi vuelo, tengo miedo, no solo a mi futuro con Blaine sino a mi futuro en nueva york… - dijo y santana lo abrazo.

- oh vamos, gobernaras nueva york te lo aseguro y veras que dentro de unos años estare molestándote en tu boda con el Anderson – kurt rio ante eso – ojala… me gusta tu visión de mi futuro – comento con una sonrisa.

Y asi empezaban una nueva etapa de su vida, kurt recordaba lo grabado en ese anillo…

_**The true love never end *el verdadero amor nunca termina"**_

**espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN :) GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS :D LAMENTO QUE ESTOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS HAYAN SIDO TARDADOS PERO EL TIEMPO NO HA SIDO MI ALIADO ULTIMAMENTE ^^ PRONTO SUBIRE OTRO FIC, SOLO QUE QUIERO TENER VARIOS CAPS PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO, AHI POR SI QUIEREN PASAR A LEERLO.**

* * *

Capitulo 20 "Nos pertenecemos"

_"__Las verdaderas historias de amor no tienen final"_

Kurt se encontraba llegando a casa de los Anderson después de 4 años de haberse separado de Blaine, por fin había llegado el día de reencontrarse, se le había hecho extraño que Blaine no respondiera sus mensajes pero pensó que estaba lo bastante ocupado en su trabajo.

Toco el timbre y después de unos minutos el mayor de los Anderson abrió – no puedes ser… ¿kurt? – dijo asombrado Cooper y el ojiazul sonrio – si, soy yo, vamos no he cambiado tanto.

Cooper lo abrazo y se separaron – no pensé que te veria pronto o algún dia – dijo disculpándose el Anderson – emm… bueno, es lo mas normal, he regresado por Blaine – dijo emocionado pero entonces observo que el rostro de Cooper se ensombrecía.

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto confundido – bueno, mi hermano hace tiempo que no vive conmigo – a kurt le extraño eso - ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? – pregunto una vez mas.

- pensé que ya te lo había dicho… kurt, hace medio año que mi hermano comenzó a vivir con… con su novio Aaron – el mundo del castaño se vino abajo cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

Blaine tiene novio.  
Blaine vive con el.  
Blaine lo había olvidado.

- dime que es una broma… por favor – pidió desesperado, Cooper solo negó – lo siento mucho kurt… en serio, lo lamento – se disculpo.

Kurt quería gritar, quería romper cosas quería… dejar de sentir dolor. No podía creer que lo había perdido, que había perdido a su bl…

- KURT DESPIERTA! – el castaño se despertó agitado mirando a su amigo y compañero de trabajo elliot que lo miraba preocupado – Blaine! Nunca debi haberle dejado… debi irme con el, debi… - pero entonces elliot le dio un pequeño golpe.

- era una pesadilla kurt, otra vez… se que estas nervioso porque mañana iras a Londres - le hacia platica para tranquilizarlo, kurt se calmo dándose cuenta efectivamente que solo había sido otra de las pesadillas donde Blaine ya no lo ama.

Kurt se levanto de la cama – lo siento, seguro nuevamente te desperté – se disculpó el castaño, elliot solo negó – no, en esta ocasión ya estaba despierto… recuerda que hoy tenemos que hacer las fotos para la portada de la nueva revista asi que a apurarte… jefe – y con esas palabras salio de la habitación.

En los 4 años que habían pasado kurt había logrado ser el presidente/jefe de la revista Vogue, primero trabajando ahí como practicante y poco a poco fue demostrando su talento hasta que llego a la cima, en todo ese tiempo no pudo verse con Blaine pues ambos acordaron que eso seria muy agridulce, sin embargo… habían perdido el contacto 6 meses atrás.

- Blaine… ¿Qué estaras haciendo? – se pregunto mientras salía de su casa, elliot ya lo esperaba en el auto, subió y se miraron - ¿te das cuenta que mañana seguramente lo veras? Descuida, además ya vamos tarde, tenemos que llegar a conocer al fotógrafo que se encargara de las portadas – le menciono elliot. Kurt solo asintió.

* * *

Entraron al edificio, y llegaron a su oficina cuando el celular de kurt sono, era un mensaje.

"suerte hoy porcelana, un beso" – santana.

El castaño miro con curiosidad el mensaje - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó elliot – el mensaje de santana… bueno, locuras de ella supongo, bien, vamos a conocer al nuevo fotógrafo – elliot sonrio ampliamente – por supuesto.

Caminaban hacia el estudio – me han dicho que es muy guapo – comento de la nada el moreno, kurt frunció el seño – tal vez, pero para mi no hay nadie mas guapo que Blaine Anderson – dijo orgulloso, elliot dio una risita.

- es bueno saberlo, debo admitir… estaba preocupado – todo el cuerpo de kurt se tenso al escuchar esa voz, no podía creerlo, elliot le sonrio y salio del estudio.

El castaño miro hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz del amor de su vida y entonces lo miro, si…

_Era Blaine._

- Blaine… estas aquí – dijo antes de llegar a el y abrazarlo, Blaine sonrio al tenerlo en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos se creía que estaban juntos otra vez – si, aquí estoy kurt… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado – le dijo mientras apretaban mas el abrazo.

Kurt le dio un beso en el cuello – ha pasado tanto tiempo… yo también te he extrañado con locura Blaine – le dijo con inmensa alegría.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos – te amo – se apresuro a decir el ojiazul, Blaine sonrio ampliamente y con ternura – y yo a ti, siempre te amare kurt – unieron sus labios después de 4 años sin poder hacerlo, un beso tierno y apasionado, lleno de necesidad.

Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho en los últimos 4 años – te has dejado de poner gel ¿eh? – comento kurt tocando los suaves risos de su novio – emmm si… un pequeño cambio de look ¿no se ve mal?

Kurt negó rápidamente con la cabeza – para nada, me gusta – Blaine se sonrojo, pero sonrio ampliamente.

- asi que… presidente de vogue, vaya que llegaste lejos, siempre supe que lo lograrías – comento tomandolo de la mano – gracias y tu… uno de los mejores fotogrados de Inglaterra, no creas que no he escuchado sobre ti – Blaine rodo los ojos.

- bueno… me ha ido bien – dijo sin darle importancia, kurt lo miro – entonces… esta vez ¿es un si?

Blaine lo miro confundido hasta que vio que kurt observaba el anillo que aun llevaba en uno de sus dedos, el moreno lo miro con amor - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estas pidiendo kurt hummel?

- exactamente… que si, ¿me harias el honor de pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos? – Blaine sonrio y lo beso intensamente – por supuesto – ambos se miraban emocionados de por fin estar juntos nuevamente.

Ese mismo dia kurt supo que santana sabia del regreso de Blaine y por eso había sido aquel mensaje, y elliot había ayudado a armar la sorpresa, sin duda tenia muy buenos amigos.

Blaine y kurt llegaban al departamento del castaño – es acogedor – comento el ojimiel, kurt asintió.

- no quería algo muy grande, anoche se quedo a dormir elliot ya que por donde vive se inundo por las lluvias – Blaine asintió. Kurt lo observaba sin creerse que estaba ahí, con el otra vez.

- ¿sabes? Había estado teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente – comenzó a hablar kurt, Blaine lo escuchaba atento - ¿de que trataban? – pregunto curioso – sobre ti… que habías dejado de amarme, que estabas con alguien mas.

Blaine lo miro con sorpresa – eso jamás sucedería – dijo rápidamente – lo se, ahora lo se… es solo que perdimos comunicación por medio año, supongo que estuve paranoico últimamente – dijo sentándose a lado del Blaine en el sofá.

- demasiado… yo también tenia miedo de que cuando nos volviéramos a ver tu ya me hubieras superado, pero miranos, estamos bien… estoy muy feliz de estar contigo otra vez – se acomodo en el pecho del mas alto.

Kurt recostó su cabeza en el sofá mientras con su mano acariciaba el brazo de su novio o mejor dicho prometido – y esta vez… no dejare ir nunca mas Anderson – Blaine sonrio.

* * *

_**5 meses después**_

_**Ambos se encontraban bailando en medio de lo que era su fiesta post-boda organizada por santana y Rachel.**_

- ¿imaginaste que terminaríamos asi? Ya sabes… cuando empezó todo eso de fingir ser novios – decía Blaine en el oído del mas alto quien se quedo pensativo – no… pero me alegra que haya sido asi, porque cuando te fuiste pensé que ya no tendría oportunidad contigo nunca mas y eso sinceramente me dolia demasiado.

Se quedaron bailando un poco mas hasta que la música paro y entones se fueron a sentar – yo si, me lo imagine desde el primer momento que te vi pero en aquel entonces… me parecía algo imposible – conto Blaine mientras se sentaban en sus lugares.

La fiesta termino y llegaron a su hogar – asi que oficialmente… eres mio Anderson – dijo con una sonrisa kurt mientras lo besaba – siempre lo he sido – le respondió instantáneamente.

- y yo… soy tuyo – le dijo en el oído, Blaine sonrio – lo se – se besaron nuevamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de ambos, se cambiaron y se acomodaron para dormir, Blaine en el pecho de kurt.

- dulces sueños amor – le dijo kurt dándole un beso en la frente – que duermas bien kurt – y asi se propusieron a dormir con una sonrisa… imaginando su futuro juntos.

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
